The Married Life
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: COMPLETED: After not seeing each other for many years Hermione auror comes to Harry dada teacher in need of help. She needs Harry to marry her and Harry agrees. Can their fake romance become real?
1. Marry Me!

A/N--Ok. So. I don't own Harry potter or anything so yeah. And I have read ootp and I did not like it but hey what are you going to do. I am not going to use my story to rant about it. But one change I made is that Sirius did not die. I didn't change anything else. Now on with the show.

"Now class, the Boggart may seem exceedingly easy to defeat but once faced with your worse fear it can be difficult to come up with a humorous aspect so you can laugh at the scenario. However, that is why we are going to prepare first. I want to remind you that in real life you will not have the luxury of saying 'time out' while you try to think of something funny. You must always be on your feet. But now, take a few minutes to think of what you most fear and how you are going to make it amusing," The tall raven-haired teacher concluded with a clap of his hands signaling the class to commence thinking.

A gangly ginger haired boy near the front raised his hand immediately after the teacher stopped talking. "Professor Potter, can you demonstrate for us?" The third year student asked.

"Not this time Alex. I will finish the Boggart off but I would prefer to see what you guys are capable of," Harry responded.

Alex nodded and sat silently trying to think of what he most feared. Most of the students sat thinking while muttering directions under their breath. Some students even started laughing at the mental picture in their head. Finally most students looked up at the teacher expectantly, satisfied with their visions.

After a few minutes Harry rose his voice to address the assemblage, "Are you all ready class?" All the teenagers in the room nodded their heads solemnly. "Alrighty then, everybody out of your seats."

The students complied as he magically pushed all the tables to the side making room for a small wardrobe that was teetering on its legs from all the banging that was going on inside the chest. "Lets begin with Nikko."

A stout teen with black spiky hair and dark complexion stepped forward from Alex's side and took a deep breath to try to calm his shaky nerves. Potter wordlessly opened the wardrobe to release the Boggart which turned into a vampire. Nikko immediately raised his wand confidently and stated in a strong voice "Riddikulus". The vampire instantly changed. Instead of a pale face the vampire now had layers upon layers of make up and was dressed in drag. Harry even had to admit the sight was pretty funny.

Nikko stepped back, obviously pleased with himself and rejoined his best friend Alex. Harry called the next students up, Chloe. The petite blonde stepped up and the Boggart barely turned into a snake before it was all chopped up and immobile.

Alex went up after her and the Boggart took the appearance of a report card with all 'F's on it. The paper was burned to a crisp immediately. Harry had to laugh at the thought of who that reminded him of.

Students were called on one after another. The last student to go up was Alana, another good friend of Nikko, Alex, and Chloe. When Alana went up to face the Boggart, it surprisingly changed into the famous Muggle horror movie icon from Scream. At first Alana shrieked and looked as if she might faint when the guy came after her with a bloody dagger but she finally got her wits about her and raised her wand to cast the spell. Soon the head was severed and the guy was stumbling and tripping over his own head.

Harry took that as his cue to put an end to the boggart. When he came close to the creature it immediately took the shape of Hermione. She had a huge diamond engagement ring on her finger and started talking kindly. "It's about me and Ron, we have finally decided to tie the knot between us."

Shocked, Harry did not pause for a minute, not wanting the class to witness the scene any longer. The final spell escaped Harry's lips as the Boggart disappeared. Dazed from what he had seen, Harry stumbled towards his desk. Remembering he still had a class to teach, he turned towards the curious gazes of his students, also wondering what had just occurred. Luckily, time ran short and the class was dismissed with Harry's assignment of a 6 inch essay as to why Boggarts can be very dangerous and where they can be found.

Knowing that he had no more classes to teach for the day, he slouched behind his desk and his mind wandered to how that could be his greatest fear now. Last time he checked it was Voldemort coming back, not Hermione telling him she was engaged. It didn't make sense. They haven't even seen each other in years, for good reason. For the first time in ages he let his mind replay pieces of his past and how he had come upon his job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Like expected, The Trio graduated from Hogwarts with honors and headed off to be Aurors. They succeeded in training and were placed together as a team. Many knew how well each of them worked with the others and they each were a valuable portion of the trio. The three of them worked tirelessly in fighting Voldemort, trying to defeat him once and for all. 

Finally, after about 3 years they succeeded. Harry squared off with Voldemort and came out victorious. The good side prevailed but at a cost. Many casualties occurred during the dark time of the second war including, Hagrid, Mad-eye-moody, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

After finally winning the war for the light side, Harry left his life as an Auror. He had seen so much death and was tired of what it took from his life, so he packed up and left after a large blow out with Hermione and Ron. Both felt that Harry should stay and that he was deciding on snap judgments and emotions. But, Harry made up his mind and angrily left that part of his life behind him.

A few weeks later while talking to Proffessor Dumbledore, it was slipped that Hogwarts was still in need of a DADA teacher. Harry jumped at the opportunity. He couldn't help remembering how much he had enjoyed teaching D.A. and how rewarding it had been. Dumbledore seemed pleased in the proposition and happily gave Harry the job.

And the rest in history. Harry had indeed been a natural at teaching and proved to be the favorite of most students. Surprising many, the DADA spot seemed to permanently be filled since Harry survived numerous years of the job. However, Harry never did have contact with Ron or Hermione since the fateful fight. Now, he was 26 and in good health. He enjoyed his life and did not regret his choice for an instant.

Harry thought back to the incident with the Boggart. Harry had no idea why that happened. He knew that years and years ago he had a silly crush on Hermione, but had gotten over it quickly enough after the feud he had with Hermione and Ron. It had been an infatuation that had occurred, but had disappeared quickly enough without much problem.

A confident knock on the door brought Harry out his deep thoughts. Trying to think of who it could be he called out, "come in." Harry was sure that his jaw was threatening to fall from his face if it dropped any further. He had no idea as to why Hermione was standing in his doorway.

She had changed over the years but for the better. Instead of a petite figure she now looked stronger and very capable in taking care of herself. However, Hermione's trademark bushy hair was unchanged. Not surprisingly, Hermione had on no make-up yet she still looked quite pretty without it.

Harry was having difficulty thinking of a coherent thing to say. Finally, he came around to spitting out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione looked fazed by the greeting, only for a brief second before she put a calm façade upon her face. "Isn't that a lovely way of greeting your best friend which you haven't seen or had contact with for over five years."

"No fault of my own," Harry spoke coolly.

"I believe it takes two people to stop talking to one another," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"But, I think you kissed friendship good-bye when you yelled something to the effect of 'If you leave us and all that we have done then you might as well never try to talk to us again, because we are through. You broke the trio up,'" Harry declared.

Hermione changed the subject not so subtly. "Well, I didn't come here to fight or open up old wounds. I was hoping we could start anew and fresh."

Harry gazed at the women now sitting in front of him. "And you just suddenly had to the urge to come and see how I am doing?"

"My my, you have become a suspicious fellow," Hermione laughed.

"Just what being an Auror had done to me. But, now we are escaping the question. Why are you here?"

"Well, um, I kind of need your help."

Even though Harry knew he should be angry with her, he instantly went into worry mode. "What? Are you ok? What do you need?"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and knew he was willing to help her out, but he didn't have any idea at the way she needed help. "Well, I know this is going to sound weird, but, well, I need you to marry me."

Harry leaned his head back and let out a deep full laugh. After getting it out of his system he lowered his head to face Hermione straight on. "Seriously, how do you need me to help you?"

"I am perfectly serious. I need you to marry me," Hermione said.

This time Harry did not laugh but instead he looked bewildered at what she said. "Why in gods name would you need me to marry you? After all these years you come back and ask me to marry you! How can that help an Auror out any?"

Hermione took a deep breath, readying herself to explain her situation, "Well, it happened about a month ago when I was on an undercover mission. I had stumbled across a dangerous creature. Not knowing what it was, I killed it in self-defense. That hadn't been the smart thing to do however. Because I killed one of its kind a whole clan of these creatures came after me. Later I found out that they were, a very exclusive clan of wizards. The small number of them that are left have now devoted their time and energy in finding me and taking revenge. I thought if I went into hiding they would stop looking for me. However, that only seems to make them more impatient to find me. While they have been on this quest to find me they have terrorized villages and cities killing many. They will not give up until they get me or find out there is no possible way of obtaining me. That's where you come into play. If I get married to one of the most celebrated and watched over person, then by default I will equally become as famous. Thus, this gang of wizards will see there is no chance that they can even get to me."

Harry looked like he was in deep thought, trying to comprehend all that has been told to him. "How come we can't just pretend to be married?" He asked.

"Because, this has to be real legally since the media will obviously go poking around, and they would find out if it was real or not."

"What about just go marrying some famous author or something?"

"Because, If I am going to do this I would rather it be you or Ron and since Ron isn't famous, well, that leaves me with you."

"Why not just plant information into the media. I know the ministry will do what is necessary to keep its Aurors safe." Harry obviously trying to find a way out of it.

"Although that could be done. The coverage would not stay in the papers as long, and the papers don't like reporting stuff the Ministry is forcing them to print. So, what better than the real thing?"

Hermione paused looking at Harry's face. He had grown up over the years. He looked stronger and more stable than he had ever looked, more content. Feeling bad for Harry, she continued more softly. "Listen, I have thought of everything I could think of. This was my last resort. I didn't want to interfere with your peaceful life away from Ron and I, but with is all that I could think of, and I really need your help in saving all those innocent lives."

"Do we get to tell anybody about what we are going to do?" Harry asked quietly, not able to refuse Hermione. 

"Yes, I thought Dumbledore, Sirius, and Ron. I don't want too many to know since that would jeopardize the secrecy of the whole thing."

"Ok then, I will do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah," Harry said half-heartedly, knowing he was getting himself into something big.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and started hugging Harry even though he was still sitting down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. You can not imagine what this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Harry stood up to meet her hug, earlier events pushed out of his head.

A/N-This story is completed however it really needs a thorough looking through, fixing typos and stuff. So every day I will post a new chapter to this story and I will hopefully add one of my one shots on top of that.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2- Planning

"You have got to be kidding?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Hermione asked, obviously resolute with her plans. She looked up from where she was sitting, looking in a bridal magazine.

"As if marrying you is not enough, I have to propose to you in public as well? Not only in public but I have to propose at one of the biggest restaurants in Britain?" Harry asked, pacing her bedroom that was a few rooms from his. She had called him to further discuss plans.

"Precisely."

"I can't believe what I have gotten myself into," Harry sighed, resigned to the fact she would win and it was futile to argue.

Pretending not to hear that last remark Hermione diverted the conversation. "By the way, have you picked a best man yet? I need to know so I can start talking to him about the wedding."

"The wedding? I thought we were going to have some official guy say all the crap about how serious this choice is and marry us." Harry obviously was confused and assumed too much.

"Of course not. It will make it more believable if we have a small outdoor wedding by the lake."

"Clearly you have been thinking about this for some time."

"And you should be too. Who knows? This might be your only wedding. God knows the staff is not known for having significant others," Hermione told him airily while flipping the page of the magazine.

"Oh and like Aurors are any better? My word, looks like I am just digging myself deeper and deeper in this hole that has become my life."

"How poetic honey," Hermione teased him as she looked up from her magazine to smile at him. "You might be working on those poetic skills of yours, because I want to be swept off my feet by your proposal to me."

"You better be pleased and grateful for whatever damn proposal I give you," Harry stated, fed up with the woman sitting in front of him.

Hermione had to admit that Harry was pretty cute when he was all fired up like he was. His robes were billowing out from behind him as he paced the room. His hair was sticking up at all ends since he had ran his hands through his hair in frustration numerous times in his conversation with Hermione. Hermione snapped out of it noticing she had been staring and quickly replied, "Well, aren't you just the most romantic guy that has walked on earth. I swear, I don't know what I would do without you. My life would be pointless and my heart would be empty without your love to fill it."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her, knowing that more retorts would just fuel her teasing and she would win in the end. Being smart, he just kept silent as he paced the room more. His mind was spinning from all the information he had received in such a little time. First thing was first, where was he going to take her for the proposal? Second, he had to plan the proposal and get her ring of some sort. Although she had not said anything about a ring he thought she would want one and just didn't want to ask. Then, he had to pick a best man. Well, at least that would be easy. "Sirius," he said out loud.

Hermione looked up from the gown she had been gazing at. "What about Sirius?"

"He will be my best man."

"I thought you would choose Ron," Hermione wondered out loud.

"But, I haven't talked to him in years and the wedding will probably the first time I have seen him. Obviously he can't be my best man if I haven't been his friend all these years."

"Oh Harry, we may have stopped talking, but we never stopped being your friends," Hermione sighed. "I do agree that Sirius would be a wonderful choice for your best man."

* * *

Harry waltzed into a small, yellow, cookie cutter house with vines creeping around the outside walls. The insides were simply furnished with personal touches in every corner. Many photos adorned the walls reminding the occupant that although he has gone through much pain, the goodness outweighed it all. Sirius Black had always regretted not being Lily and James secret keeper, but through all the troubles and toils he came out innocent and happy with an honorary son of his own.

"Sirius? Where are you?" Harry called out announcing he was here.

"I am in the kitchen," was the only response Harry got.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he stepped into the cozy kitchen. It was painted in a deep green with intricate white designs and weaving patterns painted onto it. The 26 year old took off his cloak revealing his casual khakis and gray t-shirt.

Looking at his Godfather, he took in the changes that have occurred over the years. Sirius was now a healthy weight without having a hollow face and he now had color on his cheeks. His hair, although black, had some very light gray streaks in it. It was still long but combed and clean and no longer a mess of tangles. Wearing casual jeans and a black t-shirt, he clattered around the kitchen.

"Well, I am making some home made tea for the chat you wanted to have with me," Sirius answered.

"Sounds good." Harry walked over to the breakfast table over by a window that revealed the nice autumn weather that they were enjoying.

Sirius sat down a silver tea kettle that was steaming out of the spout and placed a black mug in front of Harry and then in front of himself as he sat down on the opposite side of the table as his Godson. "So, I would start out with small talk, but I know that would get us neither here or there and you hate chatter about nothing, makes you nervous. So lets do what's best for us all and cut to the chase. What is on your mind Harry?"

Harry laughed at the conversations start and paused to think of how he was going to start out. Taking a deep breath he just started, "Hermione contacted me."

Before he could continue with the story Sirius made a funny sound as he tried his hardest not to spit out his tea and instead swallow it which only burned his whole mouth. When the swearing subsided he spoke, "What? When? Why? How?"

"I will answer those if you let me continue." Harry paused to let Sirius nod in understanding, and he continued with his description of what had happened, "She showed up after my last class of the day in which they practiced their skills on a Boggart. Which, by the way, I have a total side story about that, but I will tell you that later. Anyways, she came in, we bickered and to make a long story short, she asked me to marry her. Hermione wanted me to marry her to help her against some clan she had pissed off. I said yes because there really was no way around it, and it was a good plan. I don't want to go into all of the details. She told me today that she would be expecting a proposal at a public restaurant and a small wedding here at Hogwarts. In the big scheme of things, I came here to ask if you would be my best man?"

Sirius did not know what to do after all that information was fed to him. Finally, he laughed and thought what a pickle Harry had gotten himself into. It was not like Harry to lie about something like this, and he knew that this was a goldmine of jokes and material to tease Harry with. He made a mental note to later contact Lupin about this and start discussing tactics on how to milk this for all that it was worth. "Of course I will be your best man. Especially since this will probably be my only chance to be one for you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why is that a common thought among people today?"

"Because Hogwarts teachers don't marry. Only God knows why, but teachers just don't get married. Where are you going to take her for the proposal?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I want it to be nice. I am also going to pick out a ring for her. She never said anything about an engagement ring, but it will make the whole thing look more real and I bet she would really like one."

"Aren't you just an old softy," Sirius joked.

"Do you know of any good ring shops?" Harry asked ignoring the comment.

"Actually you may not have to go shopping for a ring," Sirius stated without explaining himself as his face lit up in a certain realization. He sprang up from his seat and darted upstairs towards his bedroom, seeming to shed 20 years. He reentered the room after 10 minutes of rummaging around in his bedroom throwing everything everywhere. Sirius sat back down placing a small plain brown chest on the table between them. He looked at the chest, then Harry and nodded as if finally deciding something. "I think it is time for me to show you something. After Hagrid came and got you I recovered this box of mementos from the remains of your parents house. One of the things in here is the engagement ring that your father gave your mother and I remember it was quite dazzling. If you wish, you can give it to Hermione and keep the rest of the items in this box. I also recovered your mother's diary and put that in there as well. You don't have to open it now, but you can wait until you are alone, I understand."

Harry looked at his godfather and saw the tears in his eyes at the memory of Lily and James. It made Harry realize how truly lucky he was to have Sirius and that without him, he wouldn't have any connection to his parents. He thanked Sirius for the box of treasures and agreed that he would like to look through the chest alone.

Both sat in silence, lost in there thoughts and memories. Sirius snapped out of it first. "What is the side story you were talking about with the Boggart."

"Oh that. Well, we went through the class, each student having a shot against the Boggart. When all the students had all fought the Boggart it was my turn to finish it off. As I approached it I expected it to take the form of Voldemort since that had been my worst fear since I had killed him once and for all. But instead of Voldemort, the Boggart took the form of Hermione and she was telling me that her and Ron were going to finally tie the knot. I just don't get it." Harry told the story calmly, not able to hide the confusion from his voice.

Sirius chuckled to himself. "Isn't it obvious? You are in love with Hermione."

Harry had been expecting a more logical explanation from the man in front of him, but that answer was definitely not logical. "Are you mad? How could I be in love with her if I haven't seen her in over five years. Not to mention, I admit I had feelings for Hermione ages ago, but they went away after I left her and Ron."

"Or they just changed to something deeper that you don't recognize and haven't faced before."

"I have experienced love," Harry defended.

"Yes, of course, but not this type of love. You love your close friends immensely, but have you ever truly loved a women? Did you ever love Cho or that one gal. What was her name? Ah yes, Abby. Did you ever love either of them?"

"No, but I think I would know if I was in love. There would be some feelings that I couldn't explain or I would think about her all the time or something like that."

"Maybe," Sirius said skeptically.

"Probably it's that I miss Ron and Hermione and I was afraid that they moved on without me and they didn't need me."

"I guess that could be it."

"Yeah that must be why that happened." Harry told himself, trying to stomp out the doubt that was creeping into his thoughts.

A/N. So here you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really liked writing it. I can't believe how many people reviewed this story. I know that it is not a lot to many authors but that is a personal record for me. I am just so shocked and I want to thank you all so much. I am really enjoying this story and I still have many ideas for the next couple chapters and if I run out it seems that my beta reader will have plenty for me. You're the best Anna. So please r/r and give me some feedback about what you think of the story and like I said in my last chapter I have a couple other h/h stories that you can read if you are bored and need something to read. Well, thanks again and r/r! .


	3. Only Human

A/N: I know this chapter does not really further the plot any but I have wanted to write something like this for quite some time. I also thinks this gives you a little time to get to know Harry a little more. Don't worry I will hopefully have the proposal in the next chapter. If I don't I believe Anna will come after me, after all she does know where I live. THE HORROR! Anyways. On with the story so here you go.

Chapter 3-Only Human

The same evening that he had talked to Sirius, Harry sat on top of his bed. His room was being lighted by a few candles throughout the scarlet colored room, in honor of his favorite house. The room itself was pretty small, but in a cozy way. He had a few pieces of furniture like a bookshelf, wardrobe, couch, table and of course a mini kitchen to the side. And what room would be complete without a grand fireplace?

The clock chimed, announcing it was six in the evening. The fire was crackling warmly as the chilly wind started to howl outside. After talking with Sirius, Harry had immediately come back to Hogwarts and climbed on his bed with the small chest sitting directly in front of him. He knew that logically it would be the time to open the box, but Harry didn't dare to do so right away. He did not want to disturb the magic of the moment, knowing that within this chest, no bigger than being a foot in every dimension, were treasures that his parents had owned cherished. It had been the best gift that Sirius could have ever given him. This even topped his Firebolt broom from his third year at Hogwarts.

He took a deep breath of air and held it as he, in one quick motion, opened the lid to the chest sitting in front of his crossed legs. First thing that met his eyes was a removable tray that was laden with gorgeous jewelry. Harry's good eyesight immediately spotted the engagement and loved it. For now, let us say that Sirius was correct in saying the ring was dazzling.

Pulling up the tray revealed a book lying on top of several items. Hands shaking, Harry reached out and picked up the old worn out book. The book was a deep red that had many patches on it where the color was worn down. In simple gold lettering on the cover were the words "The diary of Lillian Marie Evans Potter" The word Potter seemed to be newer than the rest giving the impression that the diary had been started before she had been married and finished afterwards. At the very corner of the thick book the words "volume two" were written in silver curvy lettering.

Harry felt his heart leap at the thought that he might actually get to know his mother and get a better picture of what she was like. Opening the book, he decided the best place to start was the first page in which Lily's tiny upright writing crammed the page with her first entry.

September 1st

I, Lily Evans, am now starting my second diary that was given to me today by my father as a present to start out my 6th year at Hogwart. Yup, I am in my dorm room now after a very filling start of the term feast, enjoying the glory of being a prefect, and starting a new year. Although I am happy to be starting the new year, one thing is stopping me from being blissfully happy. Actually, I should be saying one person. I have fours words to summarize what I am talking about. JAMES IS A JERK!

That boy needs a life, seriously. Today he asked me out once again (as if he didn't get the hint the last 20 times I told him no, that I would never date him, and just the thought makes me want to throw up). This time was different though. He was telling me that he had a change of heart over the summer and truly understood what I had been saying about him a being a total wanker. Well, that floored me but I would not let myself to give in to this constant battle with him. I of course said no once again, that he would never change, and that he would always be the scum between my toes. His best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter had a good laugh seeing James fail once again to woo Lily Evans.

On a side note because of how many O.W.L.'s I received I will be taking transfiguration, charms, history of magic, potions, defence against the dark arts, care of magical animals, herbology, arithmancy, and astronomy. I know it sounds like a lot and I'm worried about whether I can handle it or not but I think I can. I haven't been the most studious wizard the last few years, but I seem to have a simple knack for magic, but this year I am not going to rely on that. This year I am going to change for the better and study harder. It is in my best interest so I can get a good job after school.

Well, I better be turning in now. I can't seem to stop yawning. After every feast everybody is just so sleepy and who can blame them after all they have eaten. All my dorm mates are fast asleep, and I should be too. The school year really starts tomorrow and boy will it be a great school year.

Lily

Harry was not surprised to see the words James is a jerk in this diary. He had seen a fifth year incident with his mother and father and agreed that James had been a royal jerk, but sometime he did change. That much he was certain he continued reading through the diary when a funny thing happened.

November 8th

Today I was reminded of my vow to never date James Potter. I feel horrible that I want to break it. Over the months I had noticed that James has changed and had become a better person, but I thought he had been faking to finally be able to take me out and add me to the long list of women he has dated. However, today something showed me that maybe it isn't just some façade, but the real deal. I am still shocked at what he did as I sit in bed writing the event at 11 at night.

I had been coming from the library with the book I had to grab on my essay about banshee's when I walked into the common room quietly and unnoticed since everybody's attention was turned to the fight Sirius and James were having. To sum the fight up for you, James had been yelling at Sirius about teasing a 1st year and pulling a prank on him. Sirius was telling James that he had changed over the summer and was no longer any fun. He didn't know if he could be James' friend anymore. That was when both 16 year olds shut their mouth at what had been said. James told him they would talk about it more when they had cooled down, and they walked their separate ways.

I thought this could be a show to get me to date James, but neither knew I was here and neither knew I would be there. Not to mention, the argument had began before I had been in the common room. Also, neither would have said the awful things that had been spoken if they had been faking. Those words had been mean and hurtful.

I stood by the entrance way to the common room in front of the port hole and after I had been thinking for a while James saw me standing near the entrance and instantly blushed and started to head towards the dormitory, but then figured out that Sirius had gone up there and he did not want to face him yet. I was standing by the door way out so he was trapped. He decided in the end to go sit down at one of the tables and start at his homework. I will never forget the look upon his face. Deep sadness was etched across his features, and he was trying incredibly hard not to let any tears to fall.

My mind was racing trying to think of what I should do. Not really thinking, I stepped over towards the table James was working at and sat down across from him. James did not look up at first until I pulled my homework out and started working as well. I looked down at the essay he had been working on and was surprised to see little tear drops upon it smudging up the ink. He would have to start the essay again. His gazed moved up and met my eyes and when he saw me smile at him he smiled back. The smile wasn't one of the malicious or smug grins he was known for. However it was a sweet smile that showed to me that he really had changed and he did have a heart under all of those layers. Just looking at that smile made my heart give a little flip flop. A good sign normally, but since James was evoking this feeling, not a good thing in my books.

After writing our essays for a while and helping one another when the other asked for it, James asked in a soft whisper if anything had changed since the first day of school and if I would accompany him on the next Hogsmeade trip.

I wanted to say yes but settled for a different reply instead. I told James that I didn't know this new James Potter and would like us to be friends so I could get to know him.

James was surprised by this answer, but not in the least displeased. He looked thoughtful for a moment and told me that it would be a good idea and smiled one of those sweet smiles. Trying to make me laugh he put out his hand and introduced himself formally. I don't know where this friendship will lead but I am excited to find out.

Harry could not be any happier at the thought of what his mother did for his father. So James had really changed and became a person he could admire. Not to mention, he knew that somewhere along the way Sirius and James had made up or they wouldn't be friends later in life.

Harry kept reading and saw the relationship between James and Lily blossom into a full blown romance. From their first kiss to their first date, and even to the evening in which James proposed. He soon came upon their wedding day.

November 8th

Here it is. I made it. My wedding day has finally arrived on the four year anniversary of James and I becoming friends. I am now 20 and have no doubts whatsoever that James is my soul mate. I know that phrase is coined around a lot, but I feel the phrase is the best thing that can describe James and my relationship. We had been friends for nearly a year before we started to officially date and we dated for two and a half years before we were engaged. I think the two of us have had plenty of time to find out if we truly had feelings for each other and neither of us could deny it, we both love each other immensely

I can not even begin to describe the love I feel for James. I feel like I would do anything for James to keep him safe and sound. I never want to part from his side and can not wait to live a long and healthy life with him. I am excited about having his children and raising them together. I can see us waving off our children as they take their first ride on the Hogwarts express. I can imagine us buying them their first broomstick and see them flying outside on it. Watching them grow up and get married and have families of their own in itself is an exciting concept. That is my dream. All I want to see happen is them living in a life without having to worry about Voldemort. James and I will fight tell our dying day to ensure that.

But, let's stop talking about sad and depressing topics. It is my wedding day. Everything is ready and in order so I have nothing to worry about. I am in my simple wedding dress, now all dolled up by my bridesmaids. I pushed them out of the room though and told them that I needed some time alone to write in my journal.

I have mainly been thinking about the past and our Hogwarts days. It brings a smile upon my face when I think that I used to say I would never date James even if my life depended on it and here I am, I am going to marry him in less than an hour. He really has changed and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that I had brought that out in him. In one of our later dates he told me how I was the reason he wanted to become a better person. He knew there had been something different about me, something magical as he stated it.

That James really knows what to say about a gal to make her go weak in the knees. I thought, over the years his smile and jokes would become more simple to me and make me feel content. However, that was not true. To this day just smiling at me stirs up emotions in me I have never felt towards any other guy.

My bridesmaids are calling so I must finish up. Today I start a new journey with James and I know through and through with every fiber of my being that my life with James will be so wonderful and filled with more love then most ever have the chance of experiencing.

Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he finished the last entry to the diary. Lily would never get to do any of the things that she had dreamed. She would never see their own child grow up or see what kind of family Harry himself would have. His parents would not get to live their life to the full extent and never got to achieve their goals in life.

Harry continued to read the diary and found out the details of the wedding ceremony and the reception. Then the diary went on to explain the honeymoon in a detailed description. After finishing Harry thought savagely to himself, 'There are some things that I didn't even want to know about my parents. Sometimes things should just be kept in the past, or the bedroom. I mean I wanted to know more about them and all, but even with dead parents there was such a thing as an over share.'

After the descriptive honeymoon pages, Harry found out about their first house they owned before they went into hiding. How happy they were, yet they had many worries with being apart of the order. Harry read about his own birth and how, like any parents, they thought Harry was so special and that they thought he was the greatest baby since Jesus himself.

Soon, though, darkness crept into the pages of the diary. Harry read about their move to the safe house and how worried they became. Finally, Harry came upon the page that he feared most. The last entry in the journal, dated on the day of their death. With as much courage Harry could muster, he trudged onwards to read about the last day of his parent's lives.

October 31st ---Halloween

Well, not much has happened on this night. Unlike last year, James and I were not able to give out candy to the Muggle children and our plans were spoiled in taking Harry out trick or treating when Dumbledore said that right now Voldemort is planning something big and that we should stay in the house.

Which speaking of evil things, I have been having this horrible feeling of doubt about Peter being our secret keeper. I can't really explain it, but lately he has been acting odd and somehow I have this horrible feeling that he can not be trusted. I told James about my feelings and although he was worried about my doubt about Peter, he reassured me that Peter is a loyal and true friend who would never betray us. I trust James with my life and want to believe him, but I can not dispel the doubt inside me.

However, onto happier events, James did the sweetest thing just a few minutes ago. I had been writing some letters to a few friends and had gotten up to peak in on Harry. When I walked into the nursery I saw something that just tugged at my heart. James was on his knees leaning over Harry's crib with a teddy bear in his hands, and he was making it dance around the cribs edge and having it talk to Harry. He wasn't even magicking it with his wand. Harry was giggling madly at the bear that was dancing around.

After a while of this, Harry's eyes started to droop since it was late and way past his bed time. James stood up and laid Harry down and tucked him under the covers. To sooth him into sleeping James started singing to Harry. Now let me tell you James would not win a singing contest, but there was so much emotion and truth in his words that, in my opinion, he should have won witch weekly's sexiest voice award.

I am now writing at the desk in Harry's nursery while he sleeps peacefully. James is out in the living room reading his weekly quidditch magazine. I am simply enjoying the view of a peacefully sleeping Harry illuminated by the soft glow of my reading lamp. I worry about him sometimes. I just want Harry to be safe and healthy and I can't help but think that just because he is our son that he will not be a normal child. I think that it is a horrible idea to bring up a child in these horrible conditions of hiding and fighting Voldemort. I think of all that this life has cost us and I don't know if I can fight anymore. Then I think of giving him up, but I can't even bare to consider giving up Harry. He is my sole reason to live along with James. I just don't know what…

Oh my god. He is here. Voldemort is here. He just killed James…I must protect Harry.

Harry could no longer fight the urge to cry. Reading the last entry brought the waterworks. He never imagined that his own mother would have almost identical feelings about fighting Voldemort. They agreed that they didn't want to keep fighting after seeing the toll that it took on your own life. It is a hard burden to bear and nobody should have to bear it.

While still crying, Hermione burst in the room excitedly with an idea for their wedding. She froze in mid-stride when she saw the state Harry was in. Instantly recognizing the chest that Sirius had given him and looking at the book in front of him, Hermione deduced that Harry must have been reading some sort of journal or account about his parents. Getting closer she figured out she was not far from the truth and that in fact Harry had been reading Lily's diary.

Harry didn't even care that he was crying in front of Hermione. Even if he did, he didn't know if he could stop. It was just so sad what had happened to his parents and reading this diary just showed how human they really were. Hermione came up and sat besides Harry and put an arm around him in a comforting gesture. She soothed away the pain as she read the last page that was in the journal and felt weepy herself at the content of the last entry. They had no idea what had been coming.

Finally after the tears had subsided Hermione joined Harry, with permission from him, in sorting through the rest of the contents. They came across many private photos with Lily and James sharing intimate moments. The even found group pictures which caused Harry and Hermione to reminisce about their own days at Hogwarts. Both forgot that they had not talked for over five years The years seemed to melt away between them and the weirdness was gone. Also included in the chest were stubs from Muggle movies, Harry's birth certificate, some dried flowers (probably given to Lily from James), and even some old love letters.

Finally reaching the bottom of the box, Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She then looked at Harry and noticed that his eyes were drooping. Hermione felt her motherly urges taking over and took off Harry's glasses and pushed him back onto the bed so he was lying down. Neither really worried that Harry was in street clothes still. Harry's eyes closed and he mumbled a thank you to Hermione. She felt her heart sore at how innocent Harry looked right then and wished she could have a picture of this moment so she could stare at him for hours. Finally coming back to, reality she leaned over and kissed Harry on his forehead and walked out while, blowing out the candles and leaving the fire to burn out on its own.

Hermione walked back to her room trying to ignore this weird feeling that was creeping up on her. She couldn't stop thinking of Harry and that could not be a good thing. She thought to herself. 'The best thing to do is to leave it alone and it will go away.' But, all of us readers know that this is a lie and it is the beginning to something really big.

A/N. I can not comprehend all the positive feedback I have gotten which makes me extremely happy. I would like to clarify a few things that came up. One is that somebody was confused about Sirius saying this would be his only chance to be the best man when in fact he had been the best man for Lily and James' wedding. I know that of course and what I had implied is that it would be his only chance to be a best man for Harry. I wanted that continuity of Sirius being the best man for James and then also for his son, Harry. Also, I have read book five and I do understand who died but I choose to ignore that fact since he is my favorite character and I also to choose to really ignore that book five exists since it was terribly disappointing and in my opinion a horrible book and the worst in the series. I am not going to use this time to explain this however since this is neither the time or place and I dislike people who use their stories as a place to rant about the book. Also, one person was confused to what a cookie cutter house was. I am sorry for the confusion and lack of description. Really the house is just a plain generic house that you would often see in family shows. You know, the 3 bedroom, a bathroom, living room, family room. Ladedadeda. Outward the house was very plain and was not exceptionally original, the insides are more original which you can kinda get the hint at. Thanks for all the reviews and even the feedback about the confusions. It helps me know that I need to clarify more and be more specific and careful about what I am saying or writing. Thanks again for all the positive reviews I have gotten and thanks to all of you. I have had warm and fuzzy feelings for the last couple of days which is nice to have in my life. Thanks again.


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4- Surprise

"Purple or Lavender?" Hermione asked the man that was sitting across the table from her.

Harry shook his head trying to dismiss the daydream about his mom and dad. He looked up at Hermione, confusion written all over his face. "Huh?" was all he could muster to say.

"Honestly this is your wedding too, whether you like it or not," Hermione spoke snappishly to Harry, giving him a good glare before she continued. "I was asking what you think the color scheme should be for the reception, Lavender or Purple?"

"Aren't they the same?" Harry questioned, even more confused than before.

"You are impossible. No they are not. They are two totally different colors. Lavender is a softer purple and Purple is much more bold."

"Well, I don't know really. I trust your decision honey," Harry teased.

Hermione made a face when she was ever called that name. "Fine then, I guess you couldn't care less how this wedding turned out, as long as it happens, even then you really couldn't care if the wedding took place. We haven't even started to plan the proposal"

Harry felt a little bad for being a tad bit rude and uncaring, although he did know that Hermione was trying to make him feel sorry, and she was succeeding. "You know that is not true. I care for your safety and if marrying you is what it takes to keep you safe then I will go through with it. You and I have been far too tensed up. Why don't you get all dolled up and you and I go to a nice restaurant for a well needed relaxing night?"

Hermione smiled at the prospect and thanked him graciously, "That would be lovely. I have not been out for god knows how long. Being an Auror doesn't exactly give you a lot of time off."

"Then it is decided. You go do whatever it is that you girls do to look all pretty and I will go take a shower and get dressed. Sound good?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me. How about we meet back here in 30 minutes?" Hermione spoke while pointing around to her own room.

Harry thought this was reasonable and jogged back to his room to start getting ready. He was extremely glad that she had agreed to go out tonight and take a break from the world of planning that was her life now. He thought that it would be good for her to have a little break from all of the stress in her life and it wouldn't kill her to have a healthy surprise. Harry couldn't help but smile at his plans for the evening. This will blow Hermione out of the water.

Trying to hurry, Harry jumped into the shower and then found what he was planning wearing. Quickly, he tried to comb down his hair and he succeeded, but he knew that once his hair dried that it would sticking up at all ends. To this day he still couldn't find anything to control his hair, and it had not become more manageable like people had told him.

Practically running he hurried to Hermione's room, trying to make sure he was there on time. Glancing at his watch he saw that he was actually five minutes early, but when he knocked on the door Hermione immediately opened it, all ready to go out.

Harry could feel the tiny fluttering of something deep inside of him. Hermione stood in front of him wearing a plain royal purple dress that came just past her knees. It had thin shoulder straps and a modest v-neck. Her hair was pulled back from her face and tied elegantly at the nape of her neck. A very small hint of make-up could be detected on her face, but it just accentuated her pretty features.

Hermione had a hand on her hip as if expecting him to say or do something. Finally giving up on Harry, she asked the question she hoped he would answer with out needing to asked, "Well, how do I look?"

Harry was too stunned at how pretty she was, and it took him a minute to come up with an answer. Finally, when able to speak, he did not give her the answer she was looking for. "You look like a woman."

When the words escaped his lips Harry instantly knew he had said something wrong and look at Hermione expectantly with an apologetic gaze, waiting for the wrath that would come down upon him. He was very surprised indeed, because he did not receive the response he had expected.

Hermione opened her mouth, but instead of harsh words coming out, a strong and bold laugh came out. She knew that Harry had been instantly sorry for what he had done and couldn't help to giggle at how cute his expression was.

Chuckling subsiding, Hermione was able to really get a good look at Harry and she hated to say it with every fiber of her being, but he was really handsome. Harry was in black slacks, a midnight blue button up shirt, and a black dress jacket. Surprisingly his hair was pressed down against his head in an orderly fashion, but Hermione knew better than to think that it would stay that way.

Quickly regaining his composure, Harry tried to rectify the situation. "What I had meant by that statement is that you are no longer the girl I used to know so well. Over the years you have blossomed into a full grown, drop dead gorgeous woman. I meant what I said in the best of ways. I always knew you were pretty, but tonight I truly see the how simply stunning you can be."

The smile was wiped from Hermione's face and replaced with a blush, as she stared and contemplated what Harry had said. It had been so genuine and seemed to come from the heart. Nobody had ever spoken such words to her before. Of course Ron always told her how beautiful she was, but Ron was her best friend and as such, is required to complement her every now and then.

Finally realizing she had been staring, Hermione found her voice that she didn't even know she had lost. "Thank you, that is very sweet of you. You look very dashing yourself, all grown up."

It was Harry's turn to blush, but quickly held out his arm for Hermione to take, and he led her down the corridors and outside. The couple walked to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds, where they could apparate to the restaurant.

Harry led the way to a simple building. Its exterior gave no hint whatsoever as to what its purpose was. Nothing but normal. Before opening the door for Hermione, Harry spoke to Hermione in a whisper, "Just follow my lead, Ok?" Hermione just nodded, not knowing where they were or what they were doing.

The couple walked into the building, arm in arm, and was greeted by a pompous man dressed in a flashy tuxedo. He was standing behind a podium, motionless and expressionless. Seeing the guests, he immediately put on a pleasant face and politely addressed them. "Good evening sir, name please."

"Dursley, Dudley," Harry stated simply not wanting to reveal his identity yet. That was the whole fun of trips to restaurants like this one.

The man quickly checked the list. "I am sorry you do not have reservations and we are all full tonight."

Hermione felt deflated at the thought, but looked at Harry and had to hold in a giggle. He nonchalantly moved his hair from his forward as if to look distressed, but while doing this, his scar came in perfectly visible sight.

Instantly the man almost shrieked out of excitement and fear, but quickly recovered. "Mr. Potter I am completely sorry for I forgot that somebody had cancelled, so we do have an opening tonight."

Harry put a look of distress on his face as if them knowing his true identity was the worse thing in the world. "Please do not tell anybody I am dining here. I would like a private evening with my girlfriend."

"Of course sir, not a word," The man stated simply while glancing back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

Harry knew of course that the man would alert all major media outlets and everybody working at the restaurant. This was after all great publicity to be known as the restaurant that The Boy That Lived personally chose to dine at with his girlfriend, but that was his plan.

The two were led by the greeter to there table. Harry turned and grinned to Hermione and gave her a sly wink. She looked as if she might burst from trying not to giggle and he himself was trying to contain the laughter rising in him.

The restaurant was in itself a quaint establishment with a simple but dazzling décor. Being that the evening turned out to be a very pleasant September night, they were able to sit outside on the deck behind the main building, where a small band was playing soft music for the few couples who were dancing on the platform. About two dozen small tables were placed in a littered fashion. Each table had a small candle on it, with glasses and silverware that glittered from the candlelight.

Once sitting at their table, a waiter approached the table and introduced himself, "Good evening, I am Anthony and I will be your server tonight." He gave each a menu and walked off to attend to another of pair of guests.

Hermione glanced through the menu and instantly took notice that everything on the menu was pretty pricey. She wondered if Harry could afford this and was about to ask, when the logical voice in her head told her that if he couldn't afford it, he wouldn't have taken her here. So she tried to relax and find something to eat that wasn't that expensive. Her mouth drooled over the description of the lemon marinated steak, but caught sight of the price and was shocked. Instead she decided it would be nicer just to order a salad.

Finally the waiter appeared ready to take the couples orders. Harry ordered first. "I would like the chicken specialty please."

The waiter nodded and then focused on Hermione. "Umm, well, I would like a salad please."

Harry immediately interjected, "Oh come on Hermione. You were never a shy eater. Go ahead. Order anything you want. I promise you, cost is not a problem." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine then, I would like the lemon marinated steak please." She gave Harry a 'are you happy' look and he nodded as if reading her mind.

Dinner was very pleasant as they ate their meals while chatting up about nothing real. Neither really wanted to plunge into past issues. It was not the time, nor the place. Both really just wanted to have a relaxing night together and enjoy the moment of each other company.

Finally after finishing up their dinners, the couple relaxed into a companiable silence. The only sound was the chink of picking up their glasses and taking a sip of the wine, or the clinking of their plates being cleared and taken away. Then Anthony came back with desserts, but Harry didn't touch his. Harry also noted the movement of the bushes out on the edges of the restaurant property, a sure sign that the reporters had already scoped out their spot for the evening.

As subtly as possible, Harry raised his voice tad bit to make what he was doing a tad bit evident., "Hermione, I have known you for many years. During those seven years of school we stuck together like glue. You were always my sacred place where I found strength. You believed me when no one else would, and you always looked out for my best interest. You were always pestering me to do my homework and made sure I did it correctly. I never would have survived without you and I don't know if I can live without you.

"When I think of my future, you are always in the picture and any future without you is not living. So with that, I have a very important question to ask you. And if you answer is no, I don't know what I am going to do, and I hope I don't have to find out what my future holds without you."

Harry then stood up from his chair and kneeled on one knee pulling a small velvet box out of his jacket. Opening it quite dramatically he asked Hermione the one question he needed to ask, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione lost her voice. She was in complete shock that Harry would do this. Then he had to be all charming and say all of those sweet things. Her eyes looked over Harry's face whose features looked quite anxious, yet his eyes were totally sweet and caring. It shocked Hermione. Lastly, she looked at the ring and her breath was taken from her. The ring was breathtaking, literally.

The band was an oval band that was dull silver that brought out the diamonds. In the middle was a blue diamond with an almost heart shape. On each side of the blue diamond was a smaller plain diamond. It glittered and sparkled by the candlelight giving it a magical glow.

After a few minutes of thinking, Hermione came back to her senses and decided it would be for the best if she started speaking, "Yes, of course I will."

Harry took her hand that was clasped on her lap and gently slid the ring on her finger. Then each leaned into each other and hugged each other tightly. Neither would really admit it, but both wished with all their heart that this whole relationship was real. Of course they both thought they just really wanted to have that security of finding that one. Neither could really imagine or comprehend that maybe they had already found the one.

A/N August 7th….Well, I finally did it. I finally finished this chapter. I took me awhile for a few reasons. My laptop is being screwy so I have been trying to fix it. Then, I have been really busy, camping, cleaning and it is my 16th b-day today and I have been trying to plan what to actually do for it (turns out had 2 real good friends come over, one being my beta reader…Hi anna, you just left 45 minutes ago and I got cracking on the story). Also, I wanted this chapter be perfect and have a some good humor in it. My dad was the one that asked what the difference between lavender and purple was. Guys are impossible sometimes. C'est la vie. So, please take the time and review because it makes my day. Thanks again for all the reviews I have gotten. I get those warm and fuzzies inside because of all of you. I don't know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter and I am starting band camp soon so I don't know when the next chapter will be. I can not promise anything. I will work my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out as fast as I can.

P.S.S…September 8th …So, I finally got my laptop back and I have been able to update. Thank God they did not delete my hard drive so hopefully pretty soon I will be having a new songfic coming out. School has started and I have some difficult classes so it may take me longer to get an update out to you all. I have been thinking of my next chapter and I think I have an idea for it so I have to work on that some. But, like I said above I am busy now with marching band and school, and babysitting, and jazz band,. Thank you for being patient and I hope you will please drop me a review and tell me what you think.

Btw. It took me forever to figure out an engagement ring for this chapter. I didn't want your typical plain diamond and band. I wanted something dazzling. So, I hit the web and surfed until I found the perfect ring. So, If you want to see the ring check out this site. now, is not letting me post site address', i'm hating this site more and more everyday, so if you want to see the address, go to Portkey and I posted the address on my story there.


	5. Invisible

Chapter 5-invisible

Hermione lay in bed, just staring at her hand and stroking the ring that was on her finger. It was so beautiful and shiny. Perfect in everyway. Flawless and timeless. She started whispering silently to herself.

"It is mine, my own, my preciousss." Hermione hissed to herself silently.

Her face suddenly appeared softer and more worried. "But, nice Harrys will wants it back."

Her original face reappeared. "Well, he wills not haves it. It's ours and no ones elses."

"Buts he will takes its from us,."

"Wells we musn't trust tricksy Harrys then. Shall we Precious?"

"What if he tries to takes it from us?"

"Then we will takes Harry to HIM!"

"Nots Voldemort?"

"Shhhh, yesss him. We will takes tricksy Harry to Him. He woulds love to kills Harry."

"hehehe then the preciousss will be ours forever!"

"Exactly, just be patient precious, just be patient."

just kidding

That was just a beginning that I wanted to do for the heck of it. It just came to me in one my moments and I thought it was humorous. So, if you don't like it read on to the real beginning and if you did like then keep reading and I am glad you enjoyed it.

"No you will not!"

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Oh, but you are the boss of me?"

"Well, you cannot just tell me what to do!'

"What a hypocrite!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. He couldn't believe it.

"Why won't you come and let me watch you teach your class?" Hermione questioned curiously wanting a full explanation why he was saying no.

"Because, it is a distraction. Do you know how hard it is for me to teach my class as it is with all of this press coverage? Girls are giving me stares as if to say 'why not me?' and guys are giving me stares as if to say 'Good on you mate!' I don't need to add fuel to the fire by having you in the same room as me," Harry told her, exasperated by how much this one decision was affecting the rest of his life.

A little angered by his behavior Hermione replied, "well, if you want to back out of it just say so. I don't want to be forcing you into something that is ruining your whole life. I don't mean to be so selfish!" Hermione spoke sarcastically.

"You are being selfish by wanting to come to my class for no apparent reason," Harry responded.

"Sorry if I am bored out of my mind. I am locked up in this room with nothing to do but plan a wedding."

"The way you talk about it, there is too much to do with planning a wedding. Like, there is not enough time in the day to plan out all of the details."

"Well, yes but when you are focused on something for so long it gets a tad bit tiring. I need something just a little fresh and something new to do. Just for a few hours. That is why I just want to know if I could watch one or two of your classes. It would give me something to do, not to mention I am curious to how you teach a class," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Well, I am sorry, but my answer is still no. I can't have you distracting my class anymore than you already have. I understand you are tired and suffering from a bit of cabin fever. I am sorry. But, I can't sacrifice my class for you."

Hermione just stared at him and pouting. Her brown eyes grew bigger as she stared into Harry's own emerald eyes and she begged him silently, turning on all of her charm, not holding anything back.

"I can't, but I know! I promise to do stuff with you tonight if you will drop the classroom subject."

Hermione knew that she was not going to change his mind and that arguing was pointless. "Fine, that would be nice."

Harry was happy to please her and bid her farewell as he left to get ready for his class. He didn't even have a lesson plan ready for today.

After Harry shut the door, Hermione counted to 15 slowly and patiently. Once she had spoken the word 15 she darted out of their room and stealthily snuck to Harry's room. She shrank against a wall behind a statue and watched for Harry to exit his room. Hermione would not take Harry's words as the last say on the subject. She would not be deterred from her desire to see Harry teach a class.

In her mind the words 'curiosity killed the cat' kept popping up, but she brushed off the phrase as she did not believe in such sayings.

Finally, Harry emerged from his room and walked off towards his classroom with a few books under his arm. Hermione wasted no time before speaking the unlocking charm and darting into Harry's room. Quickly she opened his wardrobe and found under a pile of jeans his old invisibility cloak. 

She donned the cloak and ran off towards his classroom, careful as to not bump into anybody or make too much noise. When she arrived at the door of the classroom she took a big breath and waited for a group of students to open the door for her. She saw her opportunity arise when a group of third years entered the classroom. She followed close behind them and then took her place in the back of the room sitting on one of the counters. She was out of the way and did not have to worry about being discovered. Now all she had to do was sit back, relax, and wait for the class to start.

The class slowly started to fill with students and soon enough the class was full of chattery student not quite ready to end their personal conversations. As is the rule, right in the middle of the juiciest part of the conversation, Harry stood up and cleared his voice grabbing the attention of each student.

"Good morning class," Harry greeted them.

"Good morning Professor Potter," The class chimed in unison.

"I know you probably are all anxious for the weekend to start so the sooner we get this class over with, the closer you will be to a precious weekend of freedom."

The class seemed to like this idea and straitened up and focused all of their attention to the teacher standing in front of them. All sat quietly and expectantly waiting for class to begin except for one lone person who had their hand raised.

"Yes, Nikko," Harry acknowledged the spiky headed youth.

"I was just wondering Professor what would be YOUR plans for the weekend?" Nikko slyly smiled.

Harry smirked simply, knowing how they wanted him to answer the question with some interesting detail they can spread between classes. "I do not see how that has anything to do with you."

Nikko didn't miss a beat,"I was just curious. I mean with all of this talk about you and your fiancé, I was just wondering if you had anything special in store for her." 

"That's between me and Hermione."

"Well, not if it is a surprise for her."

"Well, if it was a secret I know better than to tell any person in this school. No matter who it is, one small fact can spread through this school in a matter of hours. I have seen the effect of gossip on this school."

"That is why I was asking you though. There is so much gossiping going around that I cannot distinguish fact from fiction, and I thought who better to ask than the man himself." Nikko just smiled at Harry.

Harry was impressed with Nikko. He was one of Harry's favorite students because he was sharp as a knife and was great at manipulating people. It was a talent. On a rare occasion when Nikko really wanted to, he would use his skills to deter a teacher from their lesson plan.

Harry decided to take the bait. "What kind of rumors have you heard Nikko?"

Nikko just leaned back. "Well, there was one that the only reason you are marrying Hermione is to prove that you are not gay."

Hermione covered her mouth trying not to let any noise escape her lips.

Harry just stared on. "Is that true? Well, rest assured, that rumor is without a doubt false."

"That's what I thought Professor. But, you must admit, many of us do not know who Hermione is."

"Well, that's the thing. I was always in the spotlight and she never got the attention she deserved. Although, she was content to have it that way," Harry spoke softly, not looking at anything in particular. His eyes were lost in a far off place full of memories of the past.

Nikko was pleased when he saw a shy hand being raised a few rows up. He had hoped that he could get some of the students fascinated in the topic, which left less work for him.

The girl towards the front hesitantly asked her teacher, "Is it true then that she was a friend of yours back when you went to school here?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Yes that is true. She, Ron Weasley and I were best friends. You couldn't separate us. Ron was the one with a smile on his face and joke on his lips ready to be told at a moments notice. I was the moody one that seemed to always have a problem that needed solving. Hermione was the smart one that kept us grounded. She was my special place to go when all else seem to be hopeless and impossible, she showed me a way through the dark," Harry spoke with sincerity that crept into Hermione's heart and rooted itself there.

Hermione listened wistfully to him describing their past at school which seemed like a totally different life. She had never known though that she had meant so much to Harry. Hermione stared at Harry as his features changed to contentment of reminiscing about the past. He leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione had to slow her pulse as she realized at that very moment how handsome Harry was. He was wearing a black turtleneck along with his sleeves rolled up. The darkness of his cloaks contrasted with his fair complexion allowing for you to really focus on his heavenly facial feature. His eyes glittered out of amusement and his raven hair was in disarray. Then knowing that Harry wasn't some jerk who was conceited and incredibly vain was just another turn on. Wow, the perfect package. 

"So you were good friends?" One student wanted verification.

"Friend? It is such a weak word. I would need to invent a new word to describe what she was too me. She pulled me out of some really dark times. She stuck by me when no one else would. She would right me when I was wrong. She sacrificed so much for me expecting nothing in return except for the only thing I could give her back, my company. That seemed to never disappoint her. She didn't try to change me. She seemed to want to be around me, not some changed version of me, just me, as I am."

"Wow!" An unknown voice exclaimed.

Harry agreed, "I know, I am amazed about it to this very day. What she saw in me, I don't know. She seemed to see me as no one else saw me. She saw me as a human being with emotions and feelings. She didn't expect me to go off and save the day. She didn't want me to go and fight Voldemort. She knew I wasn't some idle to be worshipped. She knew I didn't have super hero strengths that could be unlocked. She never once was fooled and always saw me as normal when no one else would. Even Ron would sometimes see me as the hero with the easy life. But, she never did. She is truly one of a kind."

Hermione could not believe her ears. She had never heard Harry say something with such honesty and conviction in his voice. He was not lying. She always just wanted to be around him and not the hero version of him but the normal human Harry that she had grown to love.

'Love Hermione? You must be kidding yourself,' A voice in her head spoke.

'I meant love in a totally platonic way,' Another voice argued.

'I am sure you meant it that way.'

'I did mean it platonically. Don't doubt me.'

'You forget I am also apart of you and I can see right through the denial and see that you have some deep feelings for this guy. Don't know if it is love. But, there are feelings there.'

'Oh bugger off.' and that stopped the voices but it didn't close the subject.

Unluckily though Hermione had whispered the 'bugger off.' When she realized that she had said that out loud she immediately cursed herself, "Oh bloody hell!" Then it occurred to her that she said that out loud so she continued the string of curses, "Oh holy shit." That was when the girl finally realized that it would be best if she just kept her mouth shut. But, it was too late the damage had been done.

The class stared around confused. Even living at Hogwarts a person was not accustomed to an unknown voice speaking curses in the middle of class. Oh, and might I add the person is invisible. The class started to panic in which Harry quickly jumped into calming mode and tried to get the class to settle down. But, then the bell rang so the class was dismissed anyways, their brains full of stories to tell their friends, in which by the end of the day the story of that fateful class had been spread through the whole student body. By dinner it was being told that a treacherous ghost pirate had started to try to attack the student before realizing he was a ghost and could not harm the students. But surprisingly the story about what Harry had spoken about Hermione was not stretched or twisted in any way. No one really knows why. Maybe it was because people had their limits and had a respect for his feelings that had been confided into his students. Or it could have been nothing better could be invented than the truth. I will leave it up to you to decide what happened.

Now let's get back to the scene at hand. The class was quickly emptying into the hallways and Harry's mind was reeling, trying to quickly understand what was going on. Suddenly out of nowhere the light bulb went on and he turned to the door. Only a few students were left shoving their way out of the room. He ran to the door as to be right behind the last person out of the room.

Right as the last person exited the room Harry slammed the door shut and waited for the tell tale sign of a body slamming into him which almost immediately happened after he closed the door.

Harry spoke, "Caught you red-handed" and grabbed the air around him finding that he had grabbed a hold of her upper arm.

Hermione screamed in surprise. 'Holy Crap, he does not look very happy,' Hermione thought to herself.

Harry grabbed at the air and felt the silky material of his cloak under his other hand. He pulled the cloak off Hermione and, as if out of thin air, she appeared.

Hermione could not look Harry in the eye and just stared at her feet. She could feel the anger radiating off of him. She knew if she were to look at his face it would be contorted in anger. She couldn't think of anything to say but one thing, "I am sorry."

Harry looked incredulously at the top of Hermione's head that was bowed towards the ground. "That is all you can say?"

"I am so sorry," Hermione repeated.

"For what? Sneaking into my room and taking my cloak without my knowledge, or are you sorry for observing my class when I specifically said I did not want you here?

"I am sorry about both," She whispered.

"You know, I want some parts of my life to be private and not taken over by this whole charade." Hermione just kept her head bowed and did not utter a word. Harry smirked, "Why do I feel like a teacher catching one of his students doing something against the rules. I feel like I should be punishing you with detention or something."

That got Hermione. "Punish me? Maybe if you didn't leave me locked up in that room all day I would not be so willing to go sneaking off."

"You sound as if I am making you do this wedding. If I had it my way we would go to a judge and have him say a few words and…bam…we're married."

"Oh that is what you would do? How romantic! Just like a guy."

"You can't even be happy with getting married. We have to get married your way."

Both had nothing else to say and it was at that moment it dawned on both of them. They were sounding like a married couple. It was quite humorous to say the least. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before breaking out into laughter.

After laughing for a few minutes Harry offered Hermione his arm. "Would you still like to take me up on my offer for going out tonight."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and the couple walked out of the classroom happily and content but neither forgetting the words that had been spoken during Harry's class.

A/N YAAAAYYYY! I finally wrote this. I am so sorry for not writing this sooner. First, this first tri of school has been really busy with really hard classes and marching band plus the holiday season. The little time I had for writing was for Superman which I had been meaning to write for many months. So once I finished that I had time to write this chapter but I didn't know what I wanted to do with it and I was a tad lazy. I feel horrible but I just didn't feel like writing. Then last night while a friend was over I just got into one of my moods and wrote for an hour straight which ended up being 90 of the chapter you have just read. I have lots of other things I want to write, I don't have writers block but I just need to discipline myself to sit down and write. I am sorry for those of you who have written me and asked me to update. Sorry for the delay. By the way another thing that inspired me to write was my latest review. She said something about thinking I wasn't going to update or something like that and I was like 'that's the final straw, I am going to write this damn chapter once and for all.' so I did it. So whoever you are thank you! I would name you but I am not online right now so I cannot look it up. Well, there you go. I hope you are not disappointed. I will try not to wait so long to write the next chapter. Also go and read my other stuff especially Superman. I spent forever on it and I am quite proud of it. Also watch out for other songfics from me. I have many many songfic ideas and hopefully I will get to writing some of them out. So thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the wait once again. Remember to review and I love you all so much. Thank you


	6. True Confessions

Chapter 6-True Confessions

"So where are you taking me?" Hermione asked Harry. At the moment they were walking outside Hogwarts, heading towards the entrance gateway.

"Well, after we get off the Hogwarts grounds, I thought we would go to the Leaky Cauldron, pick up any food that we want and take it back to the lake where we could have an evening picnic," Harry explained.

"Impressive," Hermione stated.

"I would like to think so as well," Harry laughingly joked.

Without talking the rest of the way, they reached the limits to the grounds and without a word they were gone as they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Once arriving, Harry and Hermione both ordered food and had it prepared to take with them in a basket that Harry bought from the owner. Finally, with food in hand they apparated back to Hogwarts and found a nice place to sit by the lake.

The night was cool but not cold. There were only a handful of wispy clouds in the sky that were colored a lustrous pink from the setting sun. The sun left the surface of the lake sparkling brightly.

Harry took a nearby rock and transfigured it into a thick blanket that he spread on the ground below them. He placed the food down and sat down upon the blanket, motioning for Hermione to join him.

The meal started off silently as each of them munched on their food thoughtfully, not knowing what to say. Neither knew how to articulate any questions about their feelings on what Harry had said in the classroom. They didn't know how to clear the confusion that they were feeling. 

After a while of this silence, Hermione could not take it any longer and just blurted something out, nothing deep or meaningful, just something to break the silence they were experiencing, "So, how did you become a teacher?"

Harry jumped silently from the sudden sound, but quickly composed himself to answer his question, "Well, after…after….I didn't have a job and I was just living with Sirius, actually enjoying some time off and being able to catch up with Sirius. I took frequent visits to Dumbledore, who let it slip one time that Hogwarts was without a DADA teacher. I offered taking it, and Dumbledore seemed to like that idea and immediately hired me. To this day I think he let it slip on purpose. From then on I was where I am now. I seemed to have a knack for teaching, and I lived a quiet life visiting Sirius on my time off and enjoying peace and quiet."

Hermione felt the sharp twinge of guilt for ruining his quiet life. "I am sorry I came barging in on your life."

"Don't be sorry. You needed my help and it was my decision to help you out, and I do not regret that decision. What about you? What have you and Ron been up to all this time?"

"Let's see, Ron hasn't changed much over the years. He is just as cocky and obnoxious as ever, although he has been a good friend to me all of these years. However, we have been growing apart a little. Not enough for many to notice, but enough for me to see. He has found himself a girl, and it is serious. They are not engaged or married, but just give it time. Now he spends a lot of his free time with her. I don't hold any ill feelings towards him because of it. I understand, but still it is hard to grow apart from him some. He was all I had left. But anyways.

"Surprisingly he has become one of the top Aurors in the business. Many didn't see it coming. He now leads his own team of Aurors and works on large cases. I work on smaller cases by myself usually. These are smaller more secretive cases. Not less important, but nobody wants to bring a lot of attention to these cases."

"I am glad that you guys are doing well. So Ron has found a girl that will put up with him? What kind of girl did he find?"

"Well you can not find anyone sweeter than her. Her name is Zoë. She is very beautiful and kind. Although, she does not take any of Ron's crap. She is trying to instill manners into Ron at the moment. The strange thing is Ron seems to enjoy it. When we were kids, if I told him to say please he would tell me to go bugger off. Now when ever Zoë tells him to do something, he does it."

Harry laughed at the thought of Ron being told what to do, by a woman no less. That was out of character for him. At least the Ron he knew a few years ago. "That must be a sight to see Ron being told what to do."

Hermione laughed at the memory of many times when she has witnessed this happen. "Yeah, it is quite rewarding to see Ron finally have to take orders. But, they are really cute together. Each personality compliments the other. They are really happy."

"I am glad to hear it," and Harry meant it. "I am sorry I have missed so much of your guys' life."

"So, do you regret your decision to stop being an Auror?" Hermione asked a question that she had been curious about since he left. She had wondered if she had been right and he had left purely based on emotion.

"Regret quitting that job? No I don't. Regret stopping contact with you? Yes I do."

"But, why did you quit when you had worked so hard to become and Auror. You had to to work so hard to make people believe that you were not just some famous name, but a person with talent at your job?"

"The job wasn't what I had hoped it to be. What I thought it would be? I don't know. Even now, I don't know what it was about the job that I hated. I just knew that I wasn't happy and since Voldemort was dead, I knew that I need not stay at the job anymore. I craved a life of peace and quiet. Something I would not have being an Auror. However, I did not know that my decision to leave would affect our friendship, and because of me leaving I would lose you two as friends."

"Harry, we were all unhappy with the conditions we were living in. It had not been fun for us all during those dark years. We knew though that life would change, and we would be able to live the life we wanted after Voldemort was gone," Hermione told Harry.

"But, that wasn't the life I wanted anymore. I didn't want to fight the dark side anymore. I just wanted to live my own life in quiet with my friends, but I lost you guys because of my decision."

"That is our fault. We should have listened to you and what you were saying. Not to mention we shouldn't have stopped talking to you just because of what you wanted. It was selfish of us."

"I can't blame you though. I was changing your way of life. We were a team and I was quitting what we had worked so hard to build. I was just ripping that from you," Harry spoke with conviction

"But, you shouldn't have to live a life you don't want to just for your friends. You lived your life for everybody else, and the one time you make a decision for yourself we treat you horribly and don't respect your decision. That was horrible of us."

"Do you realize that we are both making excuses for something that happened years ago. Let's agree that we both are sorry for what happened, and we won't feel guilty about it any longer."

Hermione laughed and agreed with him. They fell back into silence. Hermione felt better about some of the knowledge she learned, yet she still felt unsure about what Harry had said during his class. She had become doubtful over whether or not he had been truthful about what he had said. Without being obvious, she stared at Harry who was staring up at the sky while munching on a piece of bread. She herself looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was now. The stars dusted the velvety blue sky. Should she bring up the subject that was running through her mind? It was a question she didn't have an answer to so she did something she hated to do. Go with her gut instinct.

"What you said in the classroom Harry, was it the truth or were you just saying it to make our relationship sound real?" Hermione quickly spoke.

Harry didn't look down from the sky and stared thoughtfully above. "I would never lie to my students," Harry stated almost cryptically.

"That is not what I asked."

"You always like straight to the point answer. You don't want to leave any room for maybe, Hermione."

Hermione agreed to herself that he was right. She always wanted things to be for sure.

Harry brought his gaze down and looked Hermione in the eye with a small crooked smile on his lips. He had expected this to happen. "Yes Hermione, I meant everything that I said."

Hermione wasn't surprised, but hearing it from his lips just made it more real. She had been his special place. "I had no idea that I meant so much to you."

"You never give yourself enough credit. You were always very special to me and I never took you for granted. It may have seemed like it a few times, but I never forgot how important you were to me. You did get me through some horrible dark times whether you knew it or not. Ron was different. He didn't really know how to help me, so sometimes he treated me different. You never changed. You always treated me like a human being and were there for me when no one else was. Yet I could never seem to return the favor. You didn't seem to need anybody. You were strong."

Hermione blushed at the high words of praise he was giving her, yet she did not feel like she deserved them. "On the contrary, I seemed strong. I never wanted to give you one more thing to worry about so I would just tough it up. Just being my friend was enough for me. You got it right. As you know I wasn't much of an outgoing person. I couldn't just go up to people and get along with them. You stuck by me over the years and protected me from harm. You were a friend when no one else would. We have had our arguments of course, yet we have worked past it. Even now we are working past our differences. Not to mention you were a person I could talk to about almost anything. Ron would laugh at half the things I told you. I loved you Harry." Hermione could not believe she just poured her heart out. What had she just said?

Harry's face softened. "Hermione," Harry spoke softly and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek. He slowly leaned in towards her.

Hermione had no idea what was going on, but she felt exhilarated and anxious about what was going to happen. She closed her eyes awaiting the contact. It came and the heat from his lips on hers pumped through her veins and seemed to lift her up to the heavens. Contact was brief and out of nowhere a flash from a camera was visible. They pulled away.

Harry was the first to speak although he himself looked a little dazed by the action. He whispered so only Hermione could hear, "I saw the reporter out in the trees and knew he would want a good picture."

Hermione felt her stomach fall ten feet. Waves of disappointment rushed through her body.

Harry lay down on the blanket and pulled Hermione with him and pulled her close to him.

Harry enjoyed the contact of having Hermione so close. Her closeness was intoxicating and was affecting his clarity. Everything seemed so fuzzy and wonderful. He was in heaven.

Hermione spoke softly, "This will make a good picture for the photographer as well."

Harry felt as if the world was crashing down around him. He could only answer with an, "uh-huh." He had forgotten for a few brief moments that this relationship wasn't real. He wished it was though. There were a lot of feelings floating around in him and one was a really strong emotion directed towards Hermione. He just wanted to stay with her in this moment forever, but he couldn't. Soon it would be over. Then thinking logically he realized he was wasting precious time with her by wishing it was real. He just needed to enjoy the time he had with her before this whole charade was over and he was no longer her fiancé.

A/N FREAKING WOW! I have updated twice in the same week. That is truly amazing and a miracle. Thank you all for reviewing this story. I love the great feedback I have been getting. To answer what somebody had asked, the reason they didn't kiss after Harry proposed was because they were not that comfortable around each other and it is just natural for them to hug. This chapter is definitely not my best work but it was hard for me to articulate what I wanted to say. I have this vision in my head that I can never put into words. Well, I am excited about getting another chapter out in such a timely manner but don't expect this to continue. I am on winter vacation that ends in a couple of days. Maybe….maybe I can get another chapter tomorrow night when I go to my friends. But, I might try to write a songfic. Thanks again for all of the reviews and please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I love you all.


	7. Final Details

A/N..This chapter is mainly going to consist of bits and pieces to tie things up before the wedding. They are going to be short and simple, mainly just setting the stage for the wedding.

Chapter 7- Final Details

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror studying herself as her wedding gown was being altered to fit her. It was going to be beautiful, and she was very excited to wear it at the wedding. The date was creeping up on them all, less than a week away, and they still had so much to do.

It was funny to how seriously this wedding was taken. Nobody would guess that it was not a real wedding. Well, it was going to be a real wedding, but not in the same sense that most people are used to. She and Harry were not romantically involved, yet they were going to get married. What an odd concept.

She was going to marry Harry, of all people. Hermione kept thinking about that over and over, unable to comprehend this simple idea. It did not matter that the marriage was one large lie. Legally she was still marrying Harry James Potter. Anybody could have told her this during her school days, and she would have told them that they were absolutely mad. They could have told her that she was someday going to marry that small scrawny boy that was always getting into trouble in one way or another, and she would have laughed it off. Yet here she was, having her wedding dress tailored to fit her. Things don't always turn out like you expect them.

* * *

Harry sat in front of Sirius in his kitchen. Both took sips of their tea, before speaking.

"So, the big day is five days away?"

"Yup, five short days away from my first wedding."

"What makes you think this isn't going to be your only wedding?" Sirius asked Harry, baiting him.

"Because, I hope to marry somebody I really love in the future," Harry stated simply, not really thinking about his response.

"What about if you and Hermione really do fall in love and decide to stay married."

That thought set alarms off in Harry's head. Sirius was getting close to subjects that Harry was not comfortable talking about. His emotions and feelings have been so muddled and mixed up that he didn't even know what to do. Harry quickly brought himself back and laughed off what Sirius had said, "Me and Hermione married, for real? You have to be kidding me. How come I don't see that happening? Oh because, that is an absolutely ludicrous idea."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, staring at Harry as if contemplating something. "Did you know that your mom would say the same thing about your dad and look what happened? They eventually got married."

"Yes, but they were not best friends for many years before they dated," Harry replied.

"I am just saying that it would explain a lot of things if you were in love with her," Sirius said innocently.

Harry was almost afraid to ask, "Like what kind of things?"

"It would explain the Boggart. It would explain why you gave her your mom's engagement ring. Also, when you kissed and lay together during a romantic picnic by the lake. Oh, and don't forget the things that you told your class."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked, exasperated how far and fast things were spread.

"That would be because of dear old Professor Dumbledore, who heard it from Snape, who had caught some students gossiping about it." Sirius smiled at Harry.

"Snape knows?" Harry questioned.

"Along with the rest of the faculty at Hogwarts," Sirius laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can nothing be kept a secret? I can not bare to look any of them in the eye knowing that they have had a look at his personal thoughts about Hermione."

"Oh they are quite pleased to finally find out you guys are getting married. They all had a bet going on about when you two would get married. I do believe that good old Professor Snape is going to win the pool. He was off by only 2 months." Sirius loved his godson, but he truly loved giving him a hard time about such things.

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Snape is making money off my fake relationship. That sickens me. I can't believe they would make such a bet."

"Ah, we all knew you two would hook up eventually. You guys reminded everybody of Lily and James. I mean it seemed like fate. You can't really blame them. Think about it. The popular, talented boy hooks up with the pretty, intelligent, Muggle-born girl."

Harry sat silently contemplating what Sirius had told him. 'Could it be fate? Am I and Hermione really meant for each other?' Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't like thinking that my life is decided for me, and I have no say in what is going to happen to me."

Sirius nodded. "I understand. I am just telling you this so you can see where they are coming from. You can not deny the signs are there. But, just because of who your parents were, does not mean that you and Hermione are destined to be together. It's really just a nice thought. Something fairy tales are made of."

Both sat silently, back to sipping their tea, thinking about both the past and future.

* * *

"Harry, stop tugging at you collar. You are going to wrinkle it," Hermione reprimanded Harry and took his hand away from the collar of his button up shirt.

"I can't help it. I am just so nervous." Harry started twisting his fingers around, unable to stop the fidgeting.

"Harry there is nothing to worry about," Hermione sighed, and straightened out her black cocktail dress.

"Nothing to worry about? I haven't seen Ron in years," Harry exclaimed.

"You hadn't seen me in years and look at us now. We are fine."

"Not after bickering on our first meeting."

"That was different. You were taken by surprise. Not to mention Ron is going to be a lot nicer about everything. He is so happy that you are willing to help me after the terms we left on."

"Oh, like I am going to send you away and not help out at all. That's what you thought of me, isn't it?"

Hermione look up at Harry and sighed heavily. "We left on such horrible terms that I was afraid you wouldn't help. We were mean to you, and in return you were mean right back at us. We couldn't help but to have doubts. Anyways, let's not get into another argument right before they arrive."

Hermione and Harry were standing outside the entrance doors to Hogwarts, waiting to see a carriage driving Ron and Zoë up to the door. It was now three days before the wedding. Ron and Zoë were coming early to meet Harry and Hermione before the wedding took place.

"There they are," Hermione exclaimed as a carriage pulled in front of Hogwarts. First out was Ron, who then held his hand out to help Zoë out of the carriage.

Zoë looked amazing. She was almost as tall as Ron who was now at least six feet. Her straight blond hair was cut right above her shoulders. She wore black pants and a flora peasant shirt.

Ron was the same as Harry had remembered him. Over 6 feet tall with his trade mark red hair falling in waves just above his ears. He never did outgrow his freckles on his face, which made him look all around good-natured.

Hermione instantly ran up to Ron and gave him a large hug. "Oh I have missed you Ron."

Ron returned the hug. "I have missed you as well." He pulled back and studied her. "If I may say so, you look more beautiful than I have ever seen you."

Hermione blushed. "What a charmer. You are really putting some manners in him, Zoë." Hermione turned and gave Zoë a quick hug.

"I try," Zoë replied. "Nice to see you again Hermione."

"Nice to see you as well."

Harry had just stood to the side, ignored, watching as the scene unfolded. He was ignored no longer. Ron and Harry's eyes locked. Neither knew what to do. Harry took the first steps and held out his hand. "You look well Ron."

Ron didn't put out his had to shake. Instead he grabbed Harry in a brotherly hug. "I have missed you Harry. More than you can imagine," Ron spoke softly.

Harry returned the hug. "I have missed you as well. It has been way too long. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I'm sorry for not understanding that you needed to leave. I should have supported you and stayed in contact."

Hermione broke in, "As Harry and I found out, this can go on for a while. Lets put this whole thing aside, at least for tonight."

The men pulled apart and nodded. "Oh, excuse my rudeness. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend."

Harry raised his eyes at Ron, surprised by his manners. 'He must really like this girl.'

"Harry, this is Zoë Parsons. Zoë, this is Harry Potter."

Harry put out his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Zoe shook his hand. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I have heard nothing but great things about you. Ron has the greatest stories to tell about your school days."

Harry laughed. He was glad she didn't comment about all the other things he was famous for. Not to mention, she didn't glance at his scar like most people. He could tell he was going to like this girl.

The four of them went out to dinner and enjoyed themselves greatly. There was much story telling as Harry created a new friendship with Zoë, and he reestablished his friendship with Ron. They all joked about the fake wedding. All in all the evening was quite enjoyable.

* * *

Harry could barely keep his eyes open as he escorted Hermione to her room. Hermione did not look like she was in any better shape. Right now it was one a.m. Both were quite tired from fixing final details for the wedding.

"So, we are going to get married tomorrow?" Hermione asked sleepily, as they arrived at her room.

"Yup, unless you are having second thoughts," Harry responded without really thinking.

"Second thoughts about saving my life? Nope, can't say that I do."

Harry laughed. "As of tomorrow you are going to Hermione Potter."

"Oh no, I am going to be keeping my name, thank you very much," Hermione spoke indignantly.

"I don't know. Hermione Potter has a nice ring to it," Harry told her thoughtfully.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione told him, ignoring the conversation about her changing her name.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione softly. He then turned around and walked down the hallway.

Neither noticed nor complained about the kiss. It was so natural to do. They had no reason to kiss in such a place, where there was nobody watching. Yet, they kissed anyways. To say the least, they were growing on each other.

A/N..So there is another chapter. Sorry about not having a lot of h/ h action. I just needed to get these little things out before the wedding. Nothing was big enough to write a whole chapter, so I just compiled them in one last chapter. I hope you liked them. I am sorry I have not written in a long time. I was writing another h/h story which you can go read now. It is all finished. It's a five part songfic called Music of the Heart. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for those that have stayed with the fic. I will never just ditch a story. I will finish it one way or another if I am not going to write anymore. I just have spurts where I don't write at all or I will write other things. I apologize for this. So be patient with me. The next chapter will be the wedding. I have no idea when that will be out. Could be tomorrow could be 2 months from now. I can not promise anything. I will try to get it out as soon as possible. So, I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review to tell me what you think. I greatly appreciate all of the positive feedback I have gotten. Thank you.


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8-The wedding

The day had finally arrived after what seemed like years, but was actually a month. It was the day of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's wedding. The wizarding world was in a buzz at the anticipation of the event. Although only friends and family were invited, every wizard alike talked about the event as if they were going to be there themselves. Pictures of them covered magazines and the radio would not stop talking about the wedding. Even though few really knew these two people in person, everywhere you went they were talking about the wedding.

It was now noon and Harry sat in a pair of sweats and a gray t-shirt at his window seat in his room. He was reading his favorite book since he had some down time. However, his peace and quiet was broken by the arrival of Hermione banging the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Baking a cake," Harry told her with a straight face as he closed his book.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "It is four hours before his wedding and he is sitting there reading a book," She told herself.

"You don't need to talk about me as if I weren't here."

"You don't need to talk about me as if I weren't here," Hermione mimicked.

"Quit that," Harry said annoyed.

"Quit that," Hermione spoke childishly.

"Remind me to never marry you again." Harry opened his book back up and resumed reading.

"What are you doing?"

Harry raised his eyes. "I thought we already went through this discussion."

"Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Ok, so throwing on a tux takes approximately 10 minutes give or take a few minutes, depending on whether the tie will be cooperative or not," Harry explained.

"Guys," Hermione muttered, exasperated. "Go take a shower."

Harry looked skeptically at Hermione. "And I am just supposed to be taking orders from you?"

Hermione grew a few inches as she straightened her posture and pointed to his bathroom. "Take a shower…now," Hermione spoke forcefully.

Harry put his book down and headed to his bathroom. "Right-o, jolly good."

"Thank you."

At the door he turned around. "If you by any chance hear any weird sounds coming from my bathroom, that would be me attempting to drown myself, because the thought of marrying a bossy, no it all, obsessive compulsive control freak is enough to throw any man over the edge."

Hermione didn't skip a beat though, "Good of you to warn me. If that doesn't work, you can always jump out the window."

"I don't know, the sudden stop at the end kind of scares me."

"That and it would not be a pretty sight."

"Yeah, and if I am going to die young then I want to go out looking absolutely smashing."

Both couldn't speak because they both were laughing. Hermione exited the room, leaving Harry to his shower.

* * *

"Are you sure you are getting married today?" Ron asked his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Harry answered with a question as he looked up from his book.

"You are sitting there, with a book in hand, an hour before your wedding. Something about this does not seem right. You shouldn't be reading a book at your own wedding," Ron told him.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron was actually at a loss for an answer, "I don't know, you just shouldn't. It seems like something Hermione would do."

Harry shook his head and went back to reading.

"Oh don't worry Ron, Harry has been pretty antsy for this wedding in the last couple of weeks." Sirius finally jumped into the conversation.

Once again Harry just shook his head as he continued on with his book. He already knew what Sirius was going to say and he did not want to ruin his fun.

Sirius replayed everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks from the Boggart, what he told his class, and Snape winning the faculty pool.

"HA, Snape is making money off of Harry's love life," Ron laughed.

"There is no love life. For there to be a love life one must be in love and I am not in love," Harry spoke for the first time while Sirius was telling his story.

"Oh come on, why don't you love Hermione? She is a fine specimen of breeding age," Ron told Harry matter of factly

Harry snorted. "I am so telling her you said that."

"You are avoiding the question." Ron ignored Harry's comment.

"Love doesn't work like that. You should know that."

"Then how does it work, my friend," Ron asked.

Harry sat and thought for a moment. "Love is just something you will know. There is no gray area."

"I am sorry, Harry, but you have been misinformed. Love is one big gray area. I didn't just wake up one day and say 'wow! I am in love with Zoë.' To put it into words, I would say she kind of grew on me and slowly I came to realize what had been there all along." Ron's eyes were glistened as he thought fondly upon Zoe.

"Get over it! I am not in love with Hermione."

"Or, you just too far into denial to realize it," Ron told him.

How do you tell someone you are not in denial? Harry looked at Sirius, silently begging for him to back him up on this.

Sirius read his mind. "I am sorry, I agree with Ron. But, it doesn't mean it's true. Like I said before, it's really just a nice thought. But, enough with such serious subjects. We must move on to more pressing matters."

"Oh no," Harry muttered, not liking the tone of his Godfather's voice.

"Now, since your father is not around, I feel that it is my duty to take on this job. Now about the honeymoon…" Sirius got no further as Harry interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't. We are not going to be having sex Sirius," Harry spoke loudly, shocked and embarrassed.

"Why not? You are married. Why not get a little something out of it."

"Yes, I am just going to go up to Hermione, 'yeah, now that we are married we should shag on a regular basis because that is what married couple do,'" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well why not?"

"I am not going to be having sex with one of my best friends who I don't even love. Hell no!"

"Now, let's not go back down that road."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

"Hush now, we don't want the guests hearing that," Ron spoke quickly.

"Come now, Harry. It is perfectly understandable for you two to have sex. It is your honeymoon for crying out loud."

"I am not going to have sex with Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth, his face blushed from embarrassment.

"If this is about your confidence, remember it is not the size that counts, it's the motion of the ocean."

"SIRIUS!" Ron and Harry said that the same time.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Hermione yelled, shocked as she put on her dress, in one of the rooms at the church the ceremony was taking place at.

"What? I am just saying that it is your honeymoon, and I am just trying to bestow upon you some motherly advice," Mrs. Granger told her daughter innocently.

"Well, let's hear no more of that 'motherly advice.' Anyways, you are forgetting that this is not a real marriage," Hermione reminded her mother.

"I don't see why?" Mrs. Granger almost pouted.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I have gone through this numerous times, mother. He is doing this to help save my life."

"I know, I know, and for that I am extremely thankful. I don't see why you guys don't get married for real. I just simply love Harry. He is so perfect for you."

"Because, we are not in love mom," Hermione told her impatiently as she sat down to put on touch up her make up.

"I don't see why you are not either. You have been friends for heaven knows how long, well, except for that short time when you two were fighting." Hermione did not bother to point out that it had actually been several years where they were not talking to each other. "And he cares for you a great deal, or he wouldn't have agreed to do this. He is handsome. My God he is perfect." Mrs. Granger came to this conclusion, shocked by her finding.

"Why don't you say this about Ron? We have been friend for just as long."

Mrs. Granger just shrugged this off. "You two are just friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mother, Harry and I are just friends. That makes no sense."

The door opened and Mr. Granger walked in, his eyes full of love for his daughter. "You look beautiful, darling."

Hermione blushed and murmured, "thank you."

"It's time." Mr. Granger held out his arm for Hermione to take. Mrs. Granger left the room to take her place in the pews.

Hermione took a deep breath to try to calm her shaky nerves, as they left the room to take their place at the entrance to the chapel.

* * *

Harry and Hermione decided to have the wedding at a church as to make it easier with inviting Muggle family and it had a quaint feeling to it. The chapel was decorated in flowers and trees with lights in them. It gave the room a feeling of spring when in fact it was the beginning of winter. The aisle leading to the alter was a red velvet carpet covered in rose petals.

The pews were filled with many family relations and friends. Nobody could turn down the chance to see the famous Harry Potter married to his best friend Hermione Granger.

The music started up and Hermione entered with her father escorting her. She was wearing an elegant white medieval dress. It was floor length and flowed around her as she walked. Along the waist was a trim with a Celtic pattern. It had bell-shaped sleeves that fell down her arm beautifully. She had a veil over her curls with a crown holding the veil in place.

However, Harry was wearing a simple tuxedo, with nothing special or different about it. Yet, he looked grand in it. His green eyes shown out even more prominently against the darkness surrounding them.

When Harry and Hermione saw each other, both had to remind themselves to breath. No matter what they told the people around them, at that point, both forgot that the wedding was a fake. They forgot that there was no real relationship between them. All they could think about was that they were getting married.

Hermione reached the alter where Mr. Granger kissed her cheek and handed her over to Harry. Hermione could hear a faint sobs coming from her mother. Inwardly she rolled her eyes. She forgot all about that when she looked into Harry's eyes. They were full of emotion, which she would later think back on and remember vividly that those eyes were filled with love. Harry mouthed the words 'you look beautiful' and Hermione blushed once again.

Together the couple stood before the priest as he spoke about marriage and love. They repeated the vows that were given to them from the priest and exchanged rings. It was one of the happier moments in both of their lives. For the blissful hour that was the ceremony, each forgot everything, but the fact that they were getting married.

Finally the man spoke, "If there are any who hold any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silent pause as everybody look around at one another. Then he continued, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he told Harry who did not need to be told a second time.

Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione that sent tingles up and down both of their spines.

Too bad the marriage wasn't real.

A/N- So there is another chapter. Didn't take as long as I thought it would. I just sat down this afternoon and started writing. For the most part it was easy, except the ceremony. Man I was squeezing my brain trying to get that to come out right. It isn't as good as I had hoped it would be but I can't see me doing any better so I thought it would be better to just post it. Nothing really to say about this chapter. It is pretty self-explanatory. The next chapter will be the reception, honeymoon, and whatever I feel like writing. Once again I can't promise any dates for when that will be out. Thank you soooo much the wonderful reviews. You guys just make me want to keep writing…just keep writing, just keep writing, just keep writing writing writing, what do we do? We write write write. (a little finding nemo joke haha) Remember I have a couple other good h/h story and if by any weird strange chance you are a 24 fan I have 3 t/m stories, one which I will be finishing up on soon. So thank you, and soon I will be working on another harry potter story while I continue with this so watch out for that. Yet again another mile long authors note. I suck. I will have to work on shortening these up. Ehh.


	9. At Last

Chapter 9-At Last

Together now were Harry and Hermione sitting in a limousine on their way to the reception hall. Both sat side by side in silence for a few moments.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I never have seen something more beautiful," Harry spoke honestly to Hermione.

Hermione blushed. She didn't know why she kept blushing. She was never one of those silly blushing girls, but somehow Harry's simple words turned her into one of those girls she despised as a child. "Thank you," She whispered and then replied more strongly, "You don't look half bad yourself. Actually you look quite dashing in a tux. I don't know why you hate dressing up. It suits you so well."

"The reason I don't is because I hate wearing a tie. You wouldn't know the pains of having to wear this outfit. It's so uncomfortable."

"Oh, like wearing a dress is all a walk in a park. I hate wearing dresses. The way they feel…ugh. I hate it. I don't feel like I am in my own skin. It's just not me," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, but you don't feel imprisoned do you? That is how a tux makes me feel. Girls don't know how easy they have it. I mean come on. Yours is all nice and loose while mine is suffocating me."

"Loose? Do you know how hard it is to get comfortable? They bind your upper body so you can't move and have you ever worn heels? They dig into your feet causing shooting pain to course all through them."

Harry burst out laughing once Hermione paused for breath. "Do you realize it is our wedding day and we are arguing about who has it worst?"

Hermione silently thought about this for a moment before she really thought about how funny the situation truly was. Then she started laughing and she couldn't stop. She was laughing so hard that she had tears going down her face. Her laughing turned hysterical.

Harry looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "Ok, I didn't think it was that funny."

This didn't calm Hermione down. She explained between breath, "it just occurred….to me…that you…and I…are married. I am married." Her face all of sudden twisted and she dissolved into tears. "I am married."

Harry instantly put an arm around her and comforted it. "Yes, you are married. That was kind of the point or today."

Hermione nodded as her tears started to fade. "I know, I know. It just occurred to me how we are married. I am married," She continue to cry again at the thought.

Harry didn't know whether to take this as an insult. "I mean, I am not one to brag or anything. But, I didn't think I am that bad to be married to. I mean I didn't think I was that bad of a catch. It's the hair isn't it?" Harry spoke honestly pointing at his head.

Hermione giggled. "It's not you at all. It's me. When I was a little girl I always thought I would be one of those people that would find their one true love and stay married. No matter what. I didn't want to be one of those people that had multiple husbands and got divorced. I wanted to never have a divorce or have to tell people that I had a divorce."

Harry thought about this for a few moments. "I understand, I really do. I always thought that too. I don't want to be one of those people either. But, you know if you explain the situation anybody is going to understand. And if the person is really interested in you then they won't care at all that you are divorced"

Hermione conceded. "I guess you are right. I just don't like that word. Divorce. Divorce," She spoke tasting the word. "It just doesn't feel good at all. The word has a bad after taste."

The limousine stopped in front of the hall they would be having the reception party in. "I understand. I really do, but we are here now. It's time to go in."

Looking around her, Hermione nodded and reached for a purse full of make up to fix her face up. Harry could just roll his eyes at seeing her pull out the mirror to fix her make up. "I saw that face Harry. Would you rather have me look all splotchy for our reception party?"

Harry kept his eyes from rolling this time and just made up a quick response, "No dear. I don't." He leaned over and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione felt her cheek burn where his lips had touch her skin. She could only muster a quick smile for Harry.

Finally with one last look at herself in the mirror, she asked Harry, "Should we go in now?"

"Please," Harry spoke bored to tears at watching Hermione meticulously apply make up.

* * *

The two of them walked into a hall that was decorated in lavender and a light blue colors. Around them were around a hundred to two hundred people standing and sitting around the place. Even a few brave souls were dancing out on the dance floor where a dj was playing some dance song of some sort. Instantly people formed a mob around them. The people wanted to congratulate the 'happy' couple and tell them how they saw this coming all along, from the beginning.

Finally, the well wishers thinned out and only the close friends were around to usher the married couple to a table reserved for them. They sat down next to each other and ate some snacks on the table. Harry instinctively grabbed Hermione as they were surrounded by people.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a quick glance. She knew how much he hated crowds. She leaned over to Harry's ear and whispered, "Do you want to dance."

Harry looked around him weighing out his choices, Stick around and be hounded by more well wishers or he could go out onto the almost empty dance floor and :gulp: dance. He looked at Hermione and nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Hermione followed him out onto the dance floor and they started dancing to a fast song that was playing. Surprisingly, Harry had improved at dancing since his school days, no one knows how. He wasn't at all awkward.

As the song faded out, a slow song came up and the dj spoke over the song quickly, "This is for the happy couple."

Harry and Hermione danced closely together, both listening to what would now be 'their song'.

At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smile, you smile oh  
And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven for you are mine...  
At Last

After the song Harry and Hermione separated and walked away from the dance floor, still silently thinking about the song. More people came up to give their congratulations to Harry and Hermione again. Ever so slowly the party started to come to an end as Harry and Hermione got ready to leave to start their honeymoon.

They were heading out the hall near the doors when Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him aside for a few moments.

"So, I really want to tell you how happy I am for you. There has never been a more perfect couple in the world," Sirius told him with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "That doesn't even deserve a reply."

"Fine, fine, and just wanted to say enjoy your trip and relax. You can still enjoy yourself if the honeymoon is fake."

Harry nodded. "I am not going to waste the trip. Don't worry."

"Good. I just mainly wanted to say good-bye. Hope you have a good time and I'll miss you." Sirius paused to think about something for a second.

"Thank you," Harry said.

As if to add something he had forgotten, "And don't forget to exercise your rights as a husband tonight." And quickly Sirius walked off.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his Godfathers attempts for him to have sex with Hermione tonight. Hermione pulled Harry along to the limo that would take them to their hotel on the coast.

* * *

"So, what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione's head tilted up backwards as she looked the grand hotel they would be staying in. The lights were lit up as the sun set behind it. It was one of the tallest buildings she had ever seen. "Are we really staying here?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanted to show you this place. I thought we could just sleep in the limo."

"But, this must have cost you a fortune. You can't afford this!" Hermione kept her gaze on the building, a look of wonderment on her face.

"If I couldn't afford it, I wouldn't have purchased their best suite."

"There best suite?" Hermione now looked at Harry.

"What else would the famous Harry Potter do for the women he loves?"

"I don't know, go to some cheap golf resort," Hermione spoke without conviction.

Harry laughed loudly. "A golf resort? And you call yourself my best friend."

"No, I call myself Hermione."

"Ha ha. Aren't you just the brightest crayon in the box?"

Hermione nodded. "I like to think so."

"Of course." Harry nodded and turned to a bellhop. He gave the young man specific instructions to take the luggage up to their room. Then he turned back to Hermione. "Do you want to go take a walk on the beach?"

"I am still in my wedding dress Harry!" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I am still in my tux and it's not like we are going into the water."

Hermione stared at Harry for a few minutes before giggling and giving Harry her arm. "Lead the way husband dearest."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Harry teased.

"I told you, I am not taking your name. It is just going to be changed in a few months," Hermione told Harry as she steeped down onto the sandy beach. The waves were crashing loudly onto the shore as the sky darkened with night drawing nearer. The wind whipped Hermione's dress all around her as she tried to walk.

Harry's stomach dropped. "Yes, I imagine it will be."

The two walked in silence for a while.

Hermione spoke softly, "I really want to thank you for what you are doing for me. This means a lot to me and you didn't have to do any of this yet you did without hesitation. I can't express how grateful I am for you."

Harry smiled at Hermione and then pulled her to his side as they walked with their arms around each other. "I am just so happy that you are in my life again. I will never regret what I have done for you and I am so happy to do it."

They finished their walk in silence as they went back to their room to start their honeymoon.

* * *

"Expunge is not a word!"

"Oh yes it is, oh and look the 'x' is on triple letter."

"If it's a word, what does it mean?"

"It means to delete or strike out," Hermione told him triumphantly. "If you doubt me go check the dictionary yourself."

Harry walked away from the scrabble game they were playing in their hotel room over to a shelf with a dictionary on it. He flipped through the pages until he stopped on one and then slammed the book closed.

"I told you so."

"You just live for those four words," Harry replied grumpily as he sat back down at the table.

"Well, they are fun to say." Hermione smiled at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I think we should give up on scrabble. I am facing the facts that I am going to lose and come on. We are playing scrabble on our honeymoon!"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Harry got a sly look on his face and stared into her eyes. "Well, now that you and I are married, we should shag on a regular basis because that is what married couples do."

Hermione burst out laughing hysterically; between giggles she finally got out, "I bet Sirius told you that one. Didn't he?"

Harry laughed with her and nodded. "That he did. He tried giving me advice."

"As did my mother. I don't know what has gotten into them and why they are so hell bent on us having sex."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and then stretched as she let out a long yawn. "I think it is time to go to bed."

Harry stood up and stretched out himself. "You can have the bed, I will sleep on the couch."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. We can both sleep on the bed. Lord knows it's big enough and you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch after you paid so much for such a nice suite.

The suite was quite grand. It was immensely large with a table by a window that opened up onto a balcony. The walls were painted a royal blue with gold trim on everything. There was a king sized bed in the middle with curtains draped all around it. Along the wall was a beautiful vanity made up of a dark wood. Also there were many chairs against the wall and a large comfy couch. The suite was the best the hotel had to offer and of course Harry would do anything to make sure Hermione was happy.

So the two fell asleep together, fully clothed, on their first night of their honeymoon

A/N I am sorry this took so long to get out. I had many distractions the last couple of times I have been writing this I have had a hectic couple of weeks. I want you to read this because I want people to know, it takes me a while to write and sending reviews asking me to update does make me go faster, but that just means I rush and I don't write as well as I could if I took my time. So please be patient. This next chapter could be a while especially since I have no idea what is going to happen in it. Thank you for those who are being patient. Thanks to Anna for being my beta-reader and letting me talk things out with and her and thanks to Gabe for an endless source of material to use in my stories. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please drop me another one to tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Change of Plans

Chapter 10- Change of Plans

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry called through the bathroom door.

"Just a moment," Hermione hollered back through the door.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

"Be patient. Beauty does not happen instantly" 

"We are just going to walk around the town. Please hurry up. I want to go,\." Harry bounced in place like a little child ready to leave the instant he is given permission.

There were a few moments of silence and then the door was opened to reveal Hermione in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. "There, ready." She walked over to a chair to pick up her jacket, gloves and scarf. 

Harry stared at her in amazement. "You took 25 minutes to get ready to look like that." He expressed by waving a hand at Hermione's body.

"What are you saying that I look ugly?" Hermione questioned.

"Not at all. It's just seems like it shouldn't take you 25 minutes to look like that. It's what you look like normally. Nothing is different."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well, just because you can take a 10 minute shower and just throw some clothes on and walk out does not mean the rest of the world can do that. My word."

"Sorry, if I was just a little shocked it takes you that long to get ready."

"You better be. You have a lot to get used to being married. Think of this 'marriage' as a test drive and let me tell you now. Prepare for a girl to take longer in there than me," Hermione stated matter of factly, putting on her gloves.

"Longer? What do you girls do in there?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I am just giving you a friendly warning about such things."

Harry shook his head in disbelief as he went to open the door to go outside.

They walked down to the lobby, handed them their key and then walked outside where they air was dry and cool. Winter was creeping up onto them ever so slowly. The telltale signs of bare trees and birds flying away told them that winter was upon them.

Hermione and Harry walked down the street hand in hand in the direction of a little café that they were going to have a late lunch. Both sat down inside where they ordered a light lunch of sandwiches and hot chocolate. They sat in a small little table next to a window showing outside. The window looked out onto a small strip of land on that now held a small winter carnival. Many people were walking through the small piece of land that was crammed with game booths, rides, and food stands.

Hermione instantly noticed all of this and wasted no time with Harry. "Harry, look at the cute little carnival. We should go."

Harry looked incredulously at Hermione. "You can not be serious."

Hermione returned his stare. "And why not?"

"Because I made plans for us."

"Yes, I know this great cruise. That sounds great and I appreciate it, but come on, a carnival is so much more fun."

"I wouldn't know. I have never been to one and I just thought that a cruise would be relaxing."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You have never been to a carnival before as a kid?"

Harry just stared at Hermione as if asking, did you really say that.

"Ok, so stupid question, but, that's just even more reason for us to go. If you have never been on a Ferris Wheel then you need to. Please, I really want to. I promise you that it will be fun." Hermione opened her eyes wide and pouted her lips.

Harry laughed, "You won't believe how pathetic you look. How can I refuse? I'll go. I'll even go up on the Ferris Wheel."

Hermione smiled brightly at his approval. "Thank you. We are going to have so much fun."

At this moment the waitress walked up to the table with the two orders. She set their orders down in front of them and looked back and forth between the two of them. "You two are newlyweds aren't you?"

Hermione and Harry both turned to her, intrigued and amused. Harry was the one that answered, "Yes, you could say that. Wedding was just yesterday."

The waitress giggled. "Newlyweds indeed, only married for 24 hours."

This time Hermione nodded her assent. "How did you know?"

"I can just tell. You guys are so cute together and I can just see the way you two look at each other. It's real love."

This was quite amusing to hear, since the marriage wasn't real. However, neither Harry or Hermione laughed. They looked significantly at each other. Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry and he stopped breathing. He could only wish it was real love on her part, because it was real love on his part. Something similar was going through Hermione's head.

The waitress nodded as if this was more evidence to her theory. "I need not say anymore. So, what are your guys' name anyhow."

Harry broke the eye contact and replied to the waitress. "I'm Harry, and this is my new wife Hermione."

The women dropped the tray she had been holding, luckily nothing had been on it. She quickly picked it up, not looking at the other people looking at her. She didn't care. She leaned forward onto the table. "It's you, isn't it? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I mean Hermione Potter."

Hermione smiled at the waitress, not wanting to correct her by telling her that she was not going to change her name. "Yes, that would be us."

"I knew it. How many Hermione and Harry's are there in Britain? Not many. I read all about your wedding in the Daily Prophet of course. So, excited to hear about it. Once I started to read about the famous trio's exploits I knew you two would be together. My husband thought I was crazy but I just told him that he didn't know what he was talking about and that I had an intuition about these kinds of things and that would just make him laugh more. See, I don't have a drop of magic in my blood, however my husband is a wizard and ever since he introduced me to your world I have been fascinated by the tales of the trio and their adventures."

Hermione blushed a little and Harry smiled kindly at the woman. "That's really flattering, but I'll tell you something, we are just as normal as the rest of you."

The woman laughed, "of course you are, but for me it gave some excitement to read about your exploits. I think it is just great what you guys have done for all of us, wizard and Muggle alike."

"I just did what I could and nothing more or less."

"Well, thank you again. Would you mind doing a small favor for me?" The waitress asked.

Harry kept smiling. "Just name it."

This is the point where the waitress started blushing and stammering. "I know you must get this a lot and if you say no, I understand. But, would you mind someone taking a photo of us? I need proof of this to my husband. He won't believe me."

"Of course I will. Do you have a camera?"

The waitress darted to a backroom and came bustling out, stopping to ask one of her fellow waitresses the favor. The other women looked at her as if she was crazy, but complied with her request. The waitress returned to take a photo. Harry stood up to stand next to her and Hermione backed out of the way of the picture, understanding she wasn't wanted in the picture, or so she thought.

Before the picture could be clicked the waitress addressed Hermione, "come over here. I want you in the picture as well.

Hermione smiling, joined the picture that made the waitress' day.

After the picture was taken the waitress left the two in peace and resumed her waitressing duties, but now she had a huge smile on her face.

The couple ate lunch quietly, still amused and thoughtful at the incident.

After eating, they collected their coats and headed out the door, Harry being slower than Hermione not knowing what to expect from the carnival.

Hermione led the way across the street and to the entrance of the carnival. She purchased tickets for the rides and they started to slowly walking around.

"So what first?" Harry asked, looking around him at all the different kinds of rides crammed into this tiny lot of land. He had no idea what some of these rides were, and from the looks of some of them he got a little queasy. He mentally told himself that he could handle this. After all he played quidditch all of these years and that didn't scare him one bit. However, when a ride next to him started up and he heard the creaking and groaning of the metal as a pirate ship started swinging back and forth he became scared. That sound was not at all reassuring. It sounded like any moment the ride would just collapse on itself.

Hermione looked around her, appraising the rides and then glanced at Harry's worried face. "Well, I think we should start with something small. Here, we can go on the Gravitron," Hermione told him, pointing at a flying saucer shaped ride. It was a bright purple, with little lights that were flashing on it. Right now, the ride was spinning around quite fast.

"So, what do you do? Do you just go in and sit down as it spins around so fast?" Harry asked, honestly confused as to what this ride did.

Hermione laughed at his naiveté. Maybe she could have a little fun with this. "No, you just stand against a wall as it spins really fast. It's really fun. Trust me. Nothing weird."

Harry still looked at the ride, untrustingly. "Aren't there any type of safety harness?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. There are."

Harry seemed a little reassured and allowed Hermione to lead him onto the ride. It was considerably warmer and it felt a little sweaty in the ride. Harry couldn't describe it. He walked into a circular room that was painted in the same bright purple. In the middle was a chair and controls where a scraggly middle aged man sat. Along the walls were deep purple pads that were a little taller than him. Each one was separated from the others.

"So what do I do?"

"Just lean against one of these panels."

Harry felt kind of weird leaning like this. Then a thought came to him, "Where are the restraints?"

The controller in the middle turned to Harry and smiled. "Don't worry they will come down when the ride starts."

Harry nodded, relieved. He looked over to see Hermione smiling. Something in his gut told him that he did not like that smile. She found something really amusing he could tell, and he didn't know what it was. This worried him. But, his thoughts were put on hold at the ride started up by spinning slowly around. Harry looked around waiting for the restraints, but they didn't come and then it dawned on him. They weren't going to come, that was what was so funny to Hermione. Oh, he would not let this slide.

Then all thoughts cleared his mind as the ride picked up speed and he felt forced against the panel. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to. It felt like he had tons of weights pressed against his body. Then suddenly like a jolt, Hermione's panel slid up to the ceiling. She was no longer touching the ground. She was just pushed up against the panel not holding onto anything. She giggled when this happened and he could tell she was enjoying herself. She looked so childish and he liked that. But, then out of nowhere he felt a jolt and his own panel rose up and hit the ceiling.

It was the weirdest sensation he has ever felt. I mean he has hovered above ground all the time when flying but that was magic and he knew it. There was nothing magic about it, but here he was not touching the ground, not holding onto anything at all. Then all of this force against his body that had him pressed safely against the wall. Surprisingly, Harry started to enjoy it, but slowly he felt the ride slow down and soon he felt the ground below his feet and the weight against his body was lifting more and more as the ride slowed more and more.

Finally, it came to a full stop and everybody lined up to get off the ride. Sunshine hit them brightly as Harry uneasily stepped onto solid ground again. 

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry's anger rose up in him again. "Well, I would have enjoyed it more if you had not lied to me about how the ride worked."

"Oh come on, don't be a baby. I couldn't help myself and you can't say that you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Harry thought about this for a second. Ok, so maybe she was right about that. "That doesn't mean you had to do that to me."

"Oh give it up. You had fun. You just don't want to admit it."

Harry kept looking at Hermione, and then it was like a force he couldn't stop. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "Ok, so that was fun. What next?"

Hermione looked around her. And then her face lit up. "Ok, let's go a step up. Let's try The Pirate's Ship"

Harry inwardly felt a little worried again as he remembered the sounds that the ride had made. But, he knew that these rides had to be safe or they wouldn't allow people ride them. Or would they?

It was too late. Harry was now sitting on a metal bench in the back of the ship. Hermione had told him this was the best place to be on this ride. So the two sat there and waited as the rest of the people filed onto the ride until the ship was full of people. It took a few moments, but then the ride started up and Harry heard the creaking start up again as the ship slowly started to swing back and forth. This ride seemed simple enough to Harry. How scary can riding back and forth be? There was a bar across his lap that would keep him in the ride and he saw that it couldn't go that far.

Harry was surprised as the ship got more and more momentum and went higher and higher. It was a weird feeling to see the people facing him on the ship were way above him and he was so far back. Then the ride would move so that he was facing down towards the ground with this feeling that he was about to fall out. As they got higher people started screaming and raising their hands. Harry didn't understand that. But then to Harry's embarrassment Hermione raised her hands and screamed along with the rest of the people. Harry looked skeptically at Hermione, but she wouldn't have this. She pulled one of his arms and she looked at him expectantly and Harry gave in. He raised both of his arms and started to yell with the crowd.

After the ride, Harry asked if they could take a short breather from the rides. Hermione agreed to this so, they went and bought a cotton candy to share and walked around playing random games, where Harry won a bear, which he dutifully gave to Hermione.

"It's such a cliché," Hermione told him when she was presented with the cute little brown bear.

"Well, if you want I can just keep the bear to later burn in a fire that I will dance around in my dark magic ceremonies." 

"When you put it like that, I will just keep it, Hermione told him as she hugged the little bear.

In this way they had fun, going through many rides and playing many games. They spent the day like this as it neared sunset, they became more and more tired. 

"I think that you have one more ride to go onto."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned,"I am so tired. No more."

"Come on, you have to. It's the Ferris Wheel. You just have to sit there as you go round and round."

Harry thought about this. "Fine, I will do it."

So they stood in line for a little while, waiting their turn to get in one of the bowl shaped things that had the umbrella over them. There turn came up and they sat opposite each other. The Ferris Wheel rotated slowly and they got a beautiful view of the ocean and sunset.

"I like this," Harry whispered to Hermione. Something about this felt magical and he didn't want to ruin it with abrupt loud talking.

"Me too," Hermione replied. She surprised Harry by pulling out her wand and spoke a small charm. Then she pocketed her wand when she was done.

"What was that?"

"That was a charm that will have the controller forget about us being on the ride. We can stay on here for hours if we want."

Harry smiled. "I like your thinking."

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks."

The two fell back into a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to talk as it would be pointless. They just kept staring out at the beautiful sunset.

Then Hermione spoke softly, breaking the silence, "Harry, this charm doesn't hide us from wizards." 

Harry stared at her, not knowing what the point of this was. But, then all thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Hermione leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione didn't know what it was about Harry that made his kisses so special. She had dated her fair share of guys, but always their kisses had been plain and simple, nothing memorable. Harry was different. Something about his kisses rooted her to the spot and didn't allow her mind much room for thinking. 

Harry was having similar thoughts when they pulled apart slowly. It took Harry a moment to clear his mind and to question Hermione as to what was with the kiss.

She answered her question by pointing down to the ground. Then it all clicked in Harry's head. On the ground were a couple of wizard reporters taking a picture of them.

Both were disappointed by the logical reasoning behind their kiss and fell back into silence. Harry couldn't stand it. But, if there were reporters, he might as well use this to his advantage. So he patted the seat next to him and Hermione scooted over next to Harry where he put his arm around her and she leaned into him. Might as well enjoy the sunset and pretend that there were no reporters down on the ground. They could just pretend this whole thing was real.

A/N. So I finally finished this chapter. I am sorry for the delay but I have excuses. A couple of weeks ago I was in France and Spain for 2 weeks and that did not allow me much time to write. Before that I was doing end of year things, also my time was busy. Then when I got back from my trip I was tired and the muses were not calling me. However I went camping and had a lot of time to think about this chapter. I was going to type it while I was camping but I never got around to it. So here it is. I have a vague idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter, but we will just have to see where that leads me. This story is winding down a little. I have most of the next couple of chapters planned out. Um, another thing I wanted to say was that whole thing with Harry asking the guy where the restraints were on the ride and the controller's response, really happened. Some lady got on the ride and asked where the restraints were and that was the controller's response. So funny. She was mad after the ride but you could tell she had enjoyed herself. Also, thank you for all the feedback I have gotten. But, please don't pester me about the next chapter. It doesn't motivate me to write faster, it just aggravates me a little. I am flattered that you want to write another chapter but, I have other things to do and I am weird about my writing. Unless I have a clear picture of what I want to write I won't write it. While you wait, I have a lot of h/h stories that you should read. A lot of one shots. So thank you, and please drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. A Christmas Gift

Chapter 11- A Christmas Gift

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts after their honeymoon to resume their normal lives, well normal for Harry. Hermione was still trying to get used to being away from her apartment and office. Now that she no longer had to plan a wedding, she requested work from the ministry for her to do, mainly at home for now.

Snow lightly blanketed the Hogwarts grounds as students filed onto The Hogwarts Express to leave for holiday vacation. Harry watched the students from the astronomy tower window. He sighed heavily, envious of the carefree nature of the students. He didn't notice the steps coming up the stairs.

"If one didn't know any better, I would say you are fantasizing about those little children, and I don't mean that in a good way."

Harry showed no visible change in his stance, as he kept facing the window. "Didn't anybody teach you it isn't nice to sneak up on people?"

"Your Auror skills are fading if you think that was sneaking," Hermione accused.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Harry asked, not really expecting a response.

Hermione backed down immediately, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't come up here to start a fight."

Harry didn't soften right away, "Then why did you come up here?"

Hermione, injured, spoke softly, "I know how you get lonely at holidays and I just thought that I would come up and see how you're doing. If you want to be alone that's fine." Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione paused in mid-step. Harry turned to look at her while he spoke, "I'm sorry. You know me well. I was just thinking back to our old holiday vacations, sneaking around the school, feasts in the Great Hall, even that one time when the Weasley's had us at their house for the holidays."

Hermione smiled at all of those fond memories. "Those were the good times. It does make us seem old."

Harry laughed, "We are old."

"Oh, not really. Come on the twenties are young. We will be wishing for these days when we hit 60."

"In body we are young. In mind we are older than many people become. We have seen more death, destruction, and sadness than many ever know in a lifetime. It has taken our youth from us in a sense."

Hermione stepped forward and held his gaze. "Yes, but we have seen more friendship, compassion, and love!"

Harry smiled and brought Hermione close to him for a hug. He whispered into her ear, "How do you keep so positive."

Hermione had to concentrate to answer as his body was very distracting, "I have to, in order to not go insane."

Harry laughed as they pulled apart. "Are you saying I'm crazy?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I am"

"Figures I'd go crazy, once I was happy."

"You're happy?"

Harry smiled sweetly, "Very Happy."

Hermione thought for a second and then spoke, "How would you like to come to the Weasley's house for Christmas.

Harry looked skeptical. "I don't know."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well," Harry paused. "I wasn't invited and I feel kind of weird since I haven't been to their house in ages and the only time I saw them in the last couple years was at the wedding"

"But, you know them, they will be so thrilled to see you again. You know you are always welcome in their house," Hermione spoke with conviction, trying to persuade Harry into going.

Harry nodded, seeing that Hermione was right. "I guess I will go then."

Hermione jumped excitedly. "Thank you so much. This will be the best Christmas ever." Hermione gave Harry a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione ran to the owlery to send a letter to the Weasly's to inform them about the extra guest.

"You're welcome," Harry whispered as he felt his cheek where his skin was burning where her lips had been.

* * *

Harry's mind slowly came to consciousness as Hermione rolled over into his arms. He smiled at Hermione who was sleepily opening her eyes to the morning light.

"Happy Christmas," Harry whispered.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Silently, both laid there for a few minutes as they both were slowly waking up. The day was still quite early and both were content to just sleepily lay there in bed for a while as their minds slowly woke up.

Hermione was the first one to sit up and there at the end of the bed was a small pile of presents for each of them. Hermione reached for the top one and started to open the top gift which ended up being a large book from Ron. Harry slowly sat up and followed suit. They both opened gifts from everybody. The last gift that each held in hand was the gift from each other.

They both looked at each other smiling. "You go first," Harry told Hermione.

She nodded and slowly started to unwrap the present. From the way the gift felt, Hermione thought it was just going to be another book, but she was wrong. After taking the wrapping off, she found a leather bound memory book.

Harry watched Hermione's expression as she took in the cover. "It's a scrapbook."

Hermione opened up to a random page in the middle. The spine creaked as the book fell open to a page with a moving picture of Harry and Hermione at a dance they had attended together, because neither really wanted to go through the hassle of finding a date. They thought it was convenient that neither had a date and decided it would be easiest, and most enjoyable just to go together. The night had ended up being really fun and it was Harry's first dance that he really had a lot of fun at. The picture showed them right inside the Great Hall, posing for the picture.

Hermione smiled at the memory and at the corner of the page to see a flower that had been dried and placed on that page. Harry had picked a flower from outside and placed it in behind her ear. Without Hermione knowing, Harry had snatched another flower to keep for himself to remember.

"I can't believe you kept a flower from that long ago," Hermione spoke, shocked.

Harry grinned, "I needed something remember that awesome evening. I don't think I have ever had as much fun as that night. I put all sorts of little mementos like that throughout the book, along with tons of pictures."

"That is such a sweet gift," Hermione spoke truthfully. "Actually, it is interesting we chose similar presents

Harry's eyebrows raised in a curios manner. "Oh really? Well, I guess I best be opening my present." Harry reached down to grab the soft package and started to rip off the gift wrap. What he uncovered was a large and thick quilt. Harry immediately loved the gift as he spread it out over his lap. On it were tons of pictures that had been transferred onto material. Also, there were tons of odd fabrics used on the quilt that made it look really random.

Hermione immediately started to explain the gift. "I made a quilt from all of these pictures and used special material. Like this," Hermione pointed to a patch of thick black wool. "That is a piece of your first school robes. And that over there," this time she pointed to a velvety green cloth. "That is a scrap from your Yule Ball robe from our fourth year."

"Wow," Harry couldn't think of much else to say. He was honestly touched by the thought and work that had gone into his present. "This is a truly amazing. I love it so much."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I am glad you like it so much."

"How can I not? I have never seen something more beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Your gift is quite spectacular as well."

"Thank you." Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a soft quick kiss that neither really put much thought into.

* * *

Harry twisted his fingers nervously as Hermione knocked on the Weasley's front door. From behind the door they could hear lots of yelling and laughing. Harry met Hermione's eyes.

She smiled and whispered, "It'll be fine."

The door opened, and instantly Harry's anxiety left as Mrs. Weasley engulfed Harry in one of her famous hugs. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and did the same.

"Happy Christmas dears. Please come in and make yourself at home and Hermione, you can just set those gifts under the tree dear."

Harry panicked for a brief second at leaving Hermione's side, but he had no time to dwell on this feeling as the entire Weasley clan started to greet Harry. To Harry it was just a red headed blur as he hugged and shook hands of all six Weasley children and an excited Mr. Weasley.

After greeting the eight of them, Harry thought he was done. However, he did not notice all of the red-haired kids jumping up and down around him. 'Of course they would have kids' Harry thought to himself.

Soon, Harry was now acquainted with Aaron, Leo, Arissa, Ian, Mary, Jack, and Kate Weasley who all varied in age from 2-10. He remembered Aaron, Mary and Jack from when they were just little babies. They had all been newborns and infants when he lost contact with all of them. He was amazed by how big they had gotten, and how smart.

Jack was the eldest of them all, and definitely the boldest. "Mr. Potter, did Voldemort scare you?" Jack asked matter-of-factly.

A couple people gasped as the roomed silenced. Everybody's head was now turned towards Harry. Hermione was frozen in her spot. She didn't want Harry to flip out or do anything drastic. He never liked talking about Voldemort and what happened during that final battle.

Charlie, Jacks father, took a moment before he could even speak. "Jonathon Matthew Weasley," Charlie admonished. "You know not to say that name, and that was incredibly rude, apologize immediately."

Before Jack could say a thing, Harry just waved his hand. He lowed himself so that he was eye level with Jack. "First, don't ever be afraid to say the name Voldemort. He is gone forever, and a fear of a name increases the fear of the person itself. And to your question, Voldemort terrified me. I still have nightmares of him."

It took everybody a few minutes to regain composure. Everybody in the room had this strange urge to applaud Harry at that moment. Later the women in the kitchen would be whispering to each other about how they are not surprised that Harry became a teacher, look how he handles children. But, for the moment now, everybody was resuming what they had been doing. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

After this incident, the children felt this strange sense of attraction to Harry. The kids' parents could not pull them away from Harry. Harry decided to take them outside for "flying lessons", which the older kids jumped up and down at.

The kids went outside with Harry. In hand he had his broom that he had summoned from Hogwarts. The kids trudged through the snow, trying to keep up with Harry's long legs. Soon, he was giving them lessons on flying and letting them ride with him. He would take small loops around the clearing, not even three feet from the ground.

Hermione walked outside to get some fresh air. It was hard to think in the noisy house. She turned the corner of the house and the clearing where Harry and the kids were in sight. Hermione was curious and took a seat on a porch swing and started to rock back and forth slowly as she watched Harry.

She never ceased to be amazed with Harry's ease around kids. She watched as he took each of the kid on a short little ride around the clearing. The kids giggled in glee as they each had their turn with Harry. He treated each child specially, as if they were the best kid in the world. Even when Arissa tripped over a log and started to cry, Harry soothed her tears away as he comforted her. Hermione was even more amazed with the scene that followed.

Each of the kids enjoyed themselves, but soon they got bored with standing around and waiting so they each slowly went back into the house, except for Jack. Harry and Jack were sitting side by side on the hovering broom.

"Mr. Potter," Jack began.

Harry interrupted, "Please call me Harry."

"But, I am always supposed to show respect to my elders and never call them by their first name."

Harry laughed at the poor confused boy. "Then call me Uncle Harry."

"I think that is a good compromise," Jack decided.

"You are very bright for your age."

Jack blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"So, did you have a question earlier?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering how are students sorted into their houses at Hogwarts? Father won't tell me because he said that part of the traditions of going to Howarts is not knowing how you are going to be sorted. Uncle Fred and George insist that it has something to do with wrestling a troll, but I know enough to not trust anything they say," Jack spoke certainly.

Harry grinned at the remembrance of his own first day at Hogwarts. The memory was as clear as if it had been yesterday that it had happened. Hermione was mumbling spells, trying to prepare herself for whatever was to come. Ron and him were discussing worriedly what the task could be. He has on more than one occasion seen the first years from other grades put on a similar display. It really was a tradition and he did not want to go against the wishes of Charlie.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to prepare for whatever they have us do. I don't want to let my family down," Jack spoke seriously as he looked down on the ground.

Harry had to bite back the laugh that was bubbling inside of him. He knew that Jack was not joking in any way and did not find his situation humorous in any way. "What do you mean let your family down?"

"Well, they have never said it to me really, but I can tell that they really want to me to be in Gryffindor. I mean look, all of our family has been in Gryffindor. How could I survive if I was put into Hufflepuff, or worse," Jack looked side to side and hissed, "Slytherin."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"No way!" Jack almost shouted.

"Then you won't be in Slytherin. Your parents love you, and no house can change that. One way or the other your parents will be proud of you. And just between you and me," It was Harry's turn to look side to side and whisper, "You will be in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Jack looked up curiously.

"I don't have a doubt. You have shown a lot of bravery today by talking to me and getting on this broom, and you are a very smart person. There is not a better house for you."

Jack's face lit up with a smile at Harry's compliments. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, and I am telling you right now that the sorting is not painful in anyway and you don't have to study for it. Just be yourself."

"That is such a relief," Jack sighed. "I knew Uncle Fred and George were lying. I have to go and tell Arissa. She is convinced that the task has something to do with reciting a spell book from memory." Jack jumped off the broom, turned around and thanked Harry, and then started to run towards the house. "Hi Aunt Hermione," Jack called as he ran past her towards the house.

Harry stepped off the broom and started to walk towards the swing that Hermione was sitting on. He laid down his broom and took a seat next to her. "So how long have you been watching?"

"Oh just for a little while," Hermione replied softly.

The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"It's amazing how you treat kids. It's weird seeing you so fatherly."

Harry shrugged. "It's second nature."

"Have you ever thought of having kids when you get a wife?"

"I thought you were my wife?" Harry joked.

Hermione laughed, "when you find the woman that you truly love."

Harry's smile disappeared. 'I have found the woman I love is what he wanted to say, but what actually came out was, "Yeah, I have thought about it. I really do want kids."

"Really?"

"Yes, I really want to love and nurture my kids the way I never was. I know it sounds corny, but I really want to give the life that I never had to my own children."

"It's not corny, it's sweet," Hermione whispered, as she gazed up into Harry's eyes.

"Do you want children?" whispered Harry nonchalantly, not even sounding like he cared as he leaned towards Hermione. He didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't keep himself from leaning towards Hermione's lips. He didn't even know if he wanted to stop it.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione's voice could be barely heard as her lips came within centimeters of Harry's own lips.

Both closed their eyes as they anticipated the kiss.

"Oy, lovebirds, dinner is ready!" Ron hollered at Harry and Hermione.

They each immediately jumped back from each other and looked at Ron, who could not see what they had been about to do.

"Are you going to sit there forever? You know how food is around our house, it won't be on the table for long."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, we are coming." Harry stood up and picked up his broom and started to head towards the house.

Hermione waited a few seconds before getting up. She walked a few steps behind Harry the whole way to the house. 'What did that mean? Was he really just about to kiss me? Does he like me then? Do I like him? Am I going insane?" Those were just a couple of the thoughts that ran through her mind on her walk back to the house.

The rest of the evening seemed to go by in slow motion to Harry and Hermione. Through dinner and a gift exchange, all they could think about was being by themselves so they could talk about what happened, or what almost happened.

After saying their goodbyes Harry and Hermione apparated back to Hogwarts where they made the walk back to the castle and up to their room. The whole trip was spent in silence as they didn't really know what to say at first. Each wanted to say something, anything that would clear up the confusion between them, but neither could come up with anything that was appropriate.

Finally, they reached their room. Harry opened the door and threw his cloak on a chair by the door. Hermione followed suit. Harry turned around and met Hermione's eyes. A Muggle could feel the tension in the air as they stared at each other.

Harry couldn't control himself any longer and took a step and captured Hermione's lips with own. This wasn't a chaste kiss like the ones they had shared before. This was a passionate kiss that neither could control. Hermione moaned as she pressed herself closer. Hermione opened her mouth to give Harry entry as their kiss deepened. Hermione needed to feel closer to Harry, so she started to raise his shirt, trying to take it off. They broke a part for a brief second as Harry raised his arm so his shirt could come off. Instantly they were kissing again, Hermione was running her hands along the muscles of Harry's chest. Harry started to press Hermione towards the bed and this time he took off her shirt. Once the shirt was off, Hermione leaned back onto the bed. Harry got on the bed as well, never breaking their kiss.

Harry moved past her mouth and started to kiss her chin and then moved down to her neck. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair as she moaned in pleasure. "Hedwig," she moaned.

Harry lifted his head. "Hedwig?"

"Hedwig," Hermione confirmed.

Harry's mind started to clear a little and he now could hear the tapping of a beak on his window. He turned, and saw Hedwig trying to gain entry. Harry groaned and got up to let the bird in.

Harry grabbed the note from Hedwig and quickly read it. "Shit," Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"It's Ron, he has been kidnapped."

A/N FINALLY! I am so freaking glad I finally wrote this chapter. I knew what I was going to write about for quite some time, but I am so busy this school year it isn't even funny. Usually I am not that involved, but this year (my senior year) I have become so involved. It's amazing. And I have been so busy that I barely find enough time to watch my tv shows and get in a little time for reading, let alone writing. And you have to be in the right mood for writing. Well in the last week or two I have been getting that familiar creativity itch and I just needed to sit down and write. Well, here is the chapter. I am pretty proud of how it turned out actually, except for the love scene which I know sounds forced. Well, it's because it is forced. I mean I don't really have much experience in these kind of things, so, all I know is what I have read in other stories. Sorry about that part. I know exactly what is happening in the next couple of chapters. Actually there are only 4 chapters left. How quickly I can get them is another matter, but with my friend pushing me to write another story idea I have, I should be able to get the rest of the story out relatively quickly. That never seems to happen with me though. I guess we will just have to play it by ear. Thank you for the support I have had for this story. It is quite overwhelming. I really appreciate it. Please review this story and tell me what you think. Drop a review. Thanks again, and sorry for the wait for this


	12. Research

Chapter 12- Research

"What do you mean Ron has been kidnapped?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What other meaning is there?" Harry answered with a question.

Hermione looked around at her surroundings wildly. "I don't know. Maybe, he was…" Hermione couldn't continue her sentence. She realized how silly it would be to continue with that topic while her friend was being held captive somewhere. "Well, what does the note say?" Hermione stood up to get a look at the note. She became painfully aware that she was not wearing any shirt. Glancing around the room quickly, she grabbed Harry's robe sitting on a chair and put it on.

Harry was trying not to pay attention to Hermione as she put his robe. He tried to focus all of his attention to the piece of paper that was in his hand. It was hard, very hard.

Hermione walked over to Harry, and he handed the note to her.

_Hermione Granger-Potter,_

_Your plan was good. I applaud you for your attempt. You get an A for effort. However, you did not really think that we would give up on you? You killed one of our own. This is not taken lightly, trust me. I would just like to say we have your friend Ronald Weasley with us now. He sends his best wishes. We will be keeping him, and maybe even killing him if you do not forfeit your life and give yourself up to us. After all, that is only fair. A life for a life. Doesn't that sound about right? Well, I hope I did not spoil your evening, and I give my best wishes to the husband._

_His Eminence Fraser _

_Lord of the Shlay People_

Hermione looked up from the note, tears in her eyes. "What are we supposed to do?"

Harry's face hardened. "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to go in and kill as many of those freaks as we can and walk out with Ron."

Hermione almost smiled that Harry's immediate solution is to go into the place, guns a blazin'. However, that is not how she thought. "I don't think that is the best way Harry," Hermione told him gently.

"Let me guess, you would have us sit down calmly and rationally to discuss this. Next, we will research this clan until we know every single detail about them," Harry spoke sarcastically.

"Well, maybe not every single detail. However, that is what we are going to do. These people are not stupid."

"But, they have Ron!" Harry protested.

"They are not going to be doing anything to him. If they kill him, then they have nothing to bargain with," Hermione explained rationally.

Harry slumped in a chair. "I guess you are right, like always. Where would I be without you?"

"On your way to beat the shit out of the Shlay," Hermione joked.

Harry had to laugh. "Once again, you are correct."

"So, should we get cracking?"

Harry shook his head. "It's my turn to think logically. We should be as rested as possible for all this planning and researching. It is 2 a.m. already. You must be as exhausted as I am. We should get a good night sleep and then start up early tomorrow to get working."

Hermione agreed with Harry, "Yeah that would probably be best. Well, lets get ready for bed."

"Sounds good," Harry commented as he went over to his dresser to change into his pajama pants.

Hermione walked over to bathroom to change as well. When they both came to the bed to crawl under the covers both blushed at the sight of the rumpled blankets and both of their shirts lying on the bed. Neither knew what to say about what had happened earlier. They solved the problem the way they knew best. Hermione swiped the shirts off the bed and they both lay down, ignoring what had happened earlier that night.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts," Harry announced as he opened the door to their room. In his hands were two large mugs of steaming coffee and a large plate full of assorted goodies.

"I'm glad. I need something to eat. I'm starving." Hermione licked her lips as she looked a particularly appetizing donut.

Harry pushed a large stack of books aside on a table to make room for the plate and mugs. Almost every surface in the couple's apartment was filled up with books of all different shapes and sizes.

Hermione was currently sifting through an ancient looking book while she was jotting down notes in a notebook.

"How has the research been going?" Harry asked.

"Not so well. I haven't found out much yet. Although, they gave a very useful bit of information. They named themselves. Before today, I did not know what the name of their clan had been. I had tried to find more details before I even came to you, but let's face it, there are hundreds of exclusive wizard groups in England. There is not a lot of information about them in these books, and there probably won't be, thus the whole clan being secretive and allusive. But, I have found some things that will help us."

Harry watched Hermione as she told him about all of this. She really was amazing, he thought to himself. She was in her element. This is what she did best. "So, what kind of things have you found that will be helpful?"

"Well, I found out the general area that they are located in and I also found out that they are very sensitive to light, or sunlight to be specific. They have been around for hundreds of years to thousands of years, dating back to the original people of this area."

"Really? Well, wouldn't that mean that there are a lot of them?" Harry questioned.

"Not necessarily," Hermione answered as she flipped through the pages of the book that was opened in front of her. "There is a period where there wasn't anything specifically written about them, but from what I can gather from the context of other entries, they went through some sort of revolution among themselves killing off a large percentage of their people."

"How long ago was this?"

"I would say around 150-200 years ago."

"Interesting," Harry mumbled as he took a seat, picking one of the top books from the stack.

They continued looking through the dusty books gathering any information at all that would be of any use to them. Each person wrote down every small detail on a piece of parchment and marking pages of the books that would be helpful. After working like this for about two hours they did an update.

"Well, I narrowed down the region in which they live in," Hermione began. "In several of these passages they mention small day trips to the "large body of water" which I assume is the ocean. With the information I found about their location earlier, I narrowed the area to about a 5 mile radius."

"Five miles?" Harry looked skeptical. "That is going to take a while to look through."

Hermione glared at Harry. "It is better than the 20 mile area that I had earlier."

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"I also found out the symbol of their clan."

Harry looked confused. "How is that helpful to us?"

"Well, it is not uncommon for such tribes of people to mark their area. The symbol might be found on trees or marked on the ground or something. It is their way of marking their territory without having gigantic signs that will give them away."

"I still don't get it. Why would they need to mark their territory at all if they are so secret? What would be the point? No one is going to know what the symbol means."

"Of course most normal people are not going to recognize it, however other tribes or clans will recognize it and know not to trespass."

"If there are other tribes then why does no one know about them, especially the government?" Harry was still trying to clear this all up.

"Usually in such cases the government does no about these exclusive groups. The government allows these groups to exist because they have just as much of a right to be here than anybody else. As long as they do no harm the government, or anyone for that matter, no one will interfere with their ways. Any more questions Harry?"

Harry shook his head, processing all of this information.

"Good, now what did you find out?" Hermione said.

"Not as much you but I did read some details about their lifestyle and their characteristics. I wrote them down and then matched some of them with a spell that can be used against them," Harry said as he passed the list over to Hermione.

"This will be very helpful." Hermione put her quill to her mouth in thought as she examined the list. "AHA!" She scribbled down another spell next to one of the characteristics. "Most of these spells are quite simple as well."

"That's what I was going for. I figured the simpler the better."

Hermione nodded as she wrote one last thing onto the list before putting it down. "I think we have everything we need to go after them. We will set out tonight."

A/N I am sorry for the wait and the shortness. I am just so busy and I have had writers block and I am antsy to write other things. Maybe even dip into original stories. Anyways, I hope to be better. I am going to continue writing through the evening. I hope to finish the story soon. There are only three chapters left. So, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review for me.


	13. The Invasion

Chapter 13- The Invasion

Harry and Hermione ran around their room looking up last minute spells and making sure they had all of the information that they needed.

"Do you know where my cloak is Hermione?"

"It's under the pile of your clothes."

Harry looked around him. "There are about ten piles of clothes."

Hermione sighed, "The pile next the bed."

Harry walked over and to that particular pile of clothes and found his cloak. He was ready. Hermione was ready as well. They met up in the middle of the room.

"So, where are we apparating to?" Harry questioned Hermione.

Hermione pulled out her map with the five mile area highlighted. "I was thinking that we should go somewhere near this end and work our way towards the other side. That is our best bet of finding the village I think."

Harry studied the map and nodded. "I agree."

The two of them apparated and found themselves in the middle of a very thick and dark forest. Luckily it was a cloudless night which gave them a little light.

Each of them had their wands at the ready as they looked around them trying to get their bearings to where they were. Hermione, always preferring the Muggle way, pulled out a compass to check out where they were. She turned around a couple of times and motioned for Harry to keep quiet as she listened to sounds.

Hermione whispered quietly to Harry, "From what I can tell there should be a stream about 100 feet that way." Hermione pointed in front of where they are standing. "That stream cuts through the highlighted area right through the middle. I think we should follow it. This way we won't get lost and we will hopefully find a sign as to where the group is located."

Harry chuckled softly, "You know you don't have to explain everything to me? I used to be an Auror too."

Hermione had forgotten. It seemed like ages since they have worked together. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, old habit of having to explain everything to Ron."

That wiped the smile of both of their faces, Ron. For a brief second they forgot the reason they were there. They had to save their best friend and they needed to focus if they were going to get this done.

The two of them set off walking down the river very quietly. They pulled up the hoods of their cloaks so that they would blend in. They wanted to keep the upper hand and the element of surprise.

They continued their walk in silence for a couple of hours, going slowly as to not attract any attention to themselves. As it grew later they started to hear the ocean in the distance. Knowing they were running out of space, both started to worry that maybe they had the wrong place or that this was a bad idea.

While they had been walking, neither had noticed the dark clouds that rolled in over them. All of a sudden rain came pouring down almost immediately soaking them. However, the rain was a blessing in disguise. In the woods both could hear a child shriek and then a female making soothing noises.

Harry and Hermione met each others eyes briefly before looking ahead of them into the woods where they had heard the noise. Both knew what the other was thinking, that the village they were looking for was where the voice was coming from.

Neither had to say anything as they both silently crept through the trees, coming closer and closer to the origin of the noise that had by this time subsided into silence. All they could hear was the rain coming down on them now. After a few minutes of walking, Harry held his hand up to stop Hermione from going any further.

They both stared through the branches of the trees blocking their way. Beyond the trees was a clearing that had many hut type houses in it. The homes were all lit up and the people were going about their lives in the house. Harry and Hermione remembered that because the people were sensitive to sunlight, most likely their days were reversed. They were awake at night and then slept through the day.

If there was any doubt left about if this was the right group, Harry pointed to the trunk of the tree they were behind and Hermione saw the sign of the tribe on the tree. They had the right people alright.

Harry and Hermione went back to the river to talk about how they should proceed.

"I think we should go in there now and kill as many of those people as we can and try to find Ron," Harry whispered his plans to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "One, they are weakest during the day. That is when we are going to strike."

Harry made a face. "Does that mean we have to stay hear until morning?"

"Yes, and two, looking at them, I don't think we should kill them."

"What?" Harry looked incredulous.

Hermione bit her lip as she looked nervously at Harry. "Before we continue with this let's put up a fire and do a drying charm."

Harry nodded mutely as he gathered some stick and put them in a small area by a tree. First he did a drying charm on the small area and then he charmed the place so that the rain would no longer come down on them. After that he cast a spell on the fire so that no one could see the fire.

Hermione and Harry sat facing each other. Harry waited for Hermione to start talking.

"It just doesn't seem right to go and kill all of them. I don't know if you noticed, but there were children in those houses. They are just like us. I don't think killing them would be the solution. And, I can't blame them for coming after me. After all I did kill one of their people."

Harry nodded and took this all in, listening to Hermione patiently. "You can't blame me for my actions then. They have one of my best friends held captive and they are threatening the life of my other best friend and wife."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes as he said these words to her. He called her his wife. She knew that it meant nothing, because by all accounts she was his wife. But, she liked it. The thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Here," Harry said as he pulled Hermione close to his side so that she was leaning into him.

Hermione yawned as she got more comfortable.

Harry noticed this. "You rest your eyes and sleep. I promise I will stay awake."

Hermione allowed herself to succumb to the warmth of the little fire and being enveloped by Harry's arm.

Harry stayed true to his word and kept watch for the rest of the night. To him the time past quickly as his thoughts dwelled on his future and on Hermione. It hurt him so much to think of a life without Hermione in it. However, soon enough his thoughts came to an end as the rain started to subside and the sun came out. Once the sun was fully up Harry woke Hermione up.

Harry and Hermione sat around the now dying fire for a few minutes discussing their plan of action to getting Ron back.

"I think we should use that freezing charm we practiced," Hermione voted.

Harry shook her head doubtfully. "That spell has a time limit."

"Of an hour! Do you really think that we will be in there that long?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking better safe than sorry."

"Well, what spell do you think we should use then?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I know that it is basic, but I was thinking Petrificus Totalus. It does not have a time limit and it wouldn't do any harm to the people in the village."

Hermione nodded. "That will work really well."

Harry smiled, "good. It feels nice to be right for once."

Hermione laughed quietly. "Don't get too used to it."

They stood up and put out the fire. Each glanced at the other and then made their way towards the village.

"Remember Hermione, be quick so they can't put a spell on you," Harry reminded Hermione.

"Don't forget that I am an Auror. I can handle this," Hermione replied.

The two of them stepped into the village grounds and entered the first hut. Before any screams could be heard they performed the spell on everybody in that hut. They proceeded through the village in this manner, going through each building one by one. This took a little time, but it was simple and produced the results they wanted.

The last hut they reached was larger than the rest and had many decorations on it. This gave the idea that this was the leader's hut, and where Ron would be held. Harry and Hermione paused for a brief moment before leaping into the hut, wands at the ready.

The room was empty except for two people, Ron who was sleeping in the corner, and the leader of the tribe who was working on some sort of craft on the ground. He looked up in surprise, but before he could do anything he was frozen. The man was an elderly man with gray wispy hair. He wore baggy clothes that hung loosely over his bony body. There was fear in his eyes.

Hermione spoke first, "We have come to take back our friend."

The man looked like he wanted to say something but was unable to do so because of his current state. Hermione noticed this and released the spell. Harry glanced at Hermione, unsure. But, she knew that he was no match for them.

"Thank you for releasing me. Please tell me that you didn't kill all of my people to get to your friend," The leader's voice was filled with fear and worry over his tribe.

Hermione smiled kindly at the old man. "We did no such thing. They are all under the harmless charm that you were under just a moment ago."

The man sighed with relief. "Thank you for sparing my people."

"Your welcome, but can we please leave with our friend now?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I don't know. The balance is still uneven. Someone has to die for the man you killed."

Harry finally spoke up angrily, "Well, that is not going to happen. There is no way I am going to let you lay a finger on Hermione."

The man smiled, looking from Hermione to Harry. "I thought the marriage was false. Now, I see that your feelings are true."

Hermione glanced at Harry and then back at the man. "You are mistaken, the marriage is fake."

The man just chuckled in response.

"Anyways, that has nothing to do with what is going on now. I am sorry that I killed that man. I didn't know what I was doing. It was an accident. Please believe me," Hermione begged the man.

The man studied Hermione, contemplating over what she had said. "I believe you are telling the truth."

Hermione sighed, "I am, I truly am."

"Yes, then it would do no good to harm you then. Our teachings would not allow that. Not to mention you kept all of my people alive when you could have easily killed them. This shows me you value life. You would do no harm to a person on purpose unless your life was in danger."

Hermione smiled at the man. "This is true. I am so glad you believe me."

"We will no longer come after you, and you and your friends can go in peace now. I am sorry that we came after you in the first place, however I feel some good came from it after all," the man spoke cryptically, not explaining himself any further.

However, they did now wait for an answer to get out of there. Hermione bowed to the man and thanked him while Harry went over to wake up Ron, who was a little disoriented.

The trio thanked the leader once again, released the people from the charm they had put on them, and walked out of the village safe and sound.

A/N. First...I have had this ready since Sunday but has just now let me update.Sorry about this taking so long. I had most of it written within days of my last update, but I forgot about writing. I don't normally do that. But, all of this senior stuff is catching up with me. Scholarships, band trips, announcements, preparing for graduation, buying a gown for senior ball…the list goes on and on. It's a three day weekend and I remembered my story and just sat down and cranked out the end. Definitely not my favorite chapter, but it was needed to finish the story. I am so glad this is done. Anyways, two more chapters left. Woohoo. And please drop a review. I love them and appreciate them greatly. Thank you for the overwhelming support for this story. It's what keeps me writing.


	14. Revelations

Chapter 14-Revelations

Life went back to normal for Harry and Hermione…well, not so normal. For reasons that neither could explain nor even think about they stayed living together. They acted as if Hermione's life was still at stake and that they needed to stay married. Of course, they didn't say anything out loud. There was an almost awkward silence between them, memories still fresh of their night together, or almost together.

Hermione kept working out of Hogwarts on some light ministry work. As of late, her enthusiasm for her job seemed to lessen.

Harry's lessons were not up to par. Most of the students noticed that he seemed distracted these days and he did not put as much energy into his job.

Harry left his classroom late one evening and walked through the silent corridors to his own room. He barely noticed where he was going. However, he was startled back to reality when he opened the door to his room and found that there on the floor were numerous packed bags that he recognized as Hermione's luggage.

Harry looked around the room and the bathroom for a sign of where Hermione was, but she couldn't be found. Harry's insides tightened as the thought of her leaving hit him. He didn't know what to do.

He walked back to his bed and found a note lying neatly on the blankets.

_Dear Harry,_

_I went up to meet with Dumbledore to say good-bye. I will be back soon._

_Hermione

* * *

_

"Well, thank you again for seeing me Professor. I must be going, I just wanted to say good-bye before I left," Hermione told Professor Dumbledore before getting out her chair.

"Before you depart Ms. Granger," there seemed to be a tone of amusement when saying her name, "I wanted to say one more thing."

Hermione sat back into her chair and looked expectantly into the twinkling eyes that were a trademark of Dumbledore.

"I was just informed recently that our own Professor McGonagall will be retiring after this year. I can't help but remember that you had exceptionally high marks in Transfiguration and I thought I would offer you the position."

Hermione was speechless. That was the last thing she was expecting Professor Dumbledore to say. She instantly wanted to take it to stay near Harry, but then her mind wandered back to his room where all of her bags were packed and the job that was waiting for her back at the ministry. But there was more. She thought of her heart, and how she didn't know if it would be good for her to be in the same castle as Harry. It would just hurt her so much.

"For a brief moment I thought I could say yes," Hermione began. "However, I really can not accept. I really need to get back to my job at the ministry." She decided to go with the half truth.

Dumbledore's eyes bored into her own as he gazed at her from behind his desk. There was a smile in his eyes, as if he could see into the future. "Of course I understand. I thought it was worth a try at the least. However, if you by any chance change your mind, I will not be advertising for a replacement well into late spring."

Hermione rose again from her chair. "I will definitely keep that in my mind." She knew that information would be gnawing at her for the next couple of months. "Well, I need to be going, good-bye Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and watched her leave. Only after he heard the door did he whisper, "Good evening Mrs. Potter."

* * *

Harry lay in deep thought on his bed. He had a book in hand as if he was reading, but his mind was too busy with other thoughts to even concentrate on the book. He was trying to put names on things he was feelings that were inside of him, and words that needed to be spoken before Hermione left him. She couldn't go without knowing were his main thoughts.

He didn't notice the door open. What brought him back to reality was the drop of metal onto his night stand that was near his head.

"This belongs to you. I need to be leaving now. I have overstayed my welcome. Bye Harry I hope we can keep in contact. I don't want to lose you again," Hermione spoke, unable to keep her voice from quivering with emotion.

Harry didn't look at her, but looked at the ring that was sparkling in the candlelight. It hurt him to think of her not wearing it. He had gotten accustomed to seeing it on her hand and he liked the thought of her having something that belonged to his mother. He couldn't explain it.

Finally he sat up and picked up the ring and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I want you to keep the ring. It belongs on your hand."

"I can not possibly accept it. That ring belongs on the hand of your future wife." One silent tear fell from her face as she collapsed on her knees so that she was eyelevel with Harry.

Harry let a small smile play across his face. "I thought you said that this would be my only marriage."

Hermione sighed, "Oh of course you are going to get married again. How could anyone not want to be married to you?" Hermione closed her mouth abruptly, fearing she had told him too much. Another tear fell down her face and she tried to push herself up to leave, but Harry wouldn't let her.

Before Hermione could do or say anything else, Harry spoke suddenly, "I don't want to get a divorce."

Hermione was wondering why Harry was torturing her. She felt like the room was closing in on her and she couldn't breathe anymore. She needed to leave. "We have to Harry."

Harry noticed that Hermione was looking very pale and was having a hard time meeting his eyes. He thought that she really didn't understand what he was telling her. He would have to be more obvious and it was really hard for him to say what he was feeling, after all he didn't really have much practice at it. "Hermione, I want to stay married to you, because I love you. I could start reciting beautiful and fancy declarations of love, but let's face the facts, that's not my style. It's very simple. I love you and I want to stay married to you. With you, there is clarity to my life and I see a future for my life."

Hermione's breath left her in one fell swoosh. Every muscle in her relaxed as she searched Harry's eyes. She looked through them, trying to find reassurance to what he was saying. All of a sudden it came to her. She recognized the unknown emotion in his eyes that she had been seeing for weeks, but have been unable to put a name it. It was love. Plain and simple, he truly did love her.

That was when the waterworks. Hermione broke down crying and lunged forward, knocking Harry backwards on to the bed. Hermione was lying on top of him kissing him all over his face, murmuring "I love you" over and over again.

After a few minutes of this they sat up and Harry took the ring in his hand and got down on the ground on one knee. He held up the ring in his hand as Hermione sat on the bed silently crying with a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione laughed, "I am married to you."

"But, will you marry me again. At our previous wedding," Harry was speaking as if they had numerous weddings. "I was under the impression that it was not real. I would like the chance to do it again, knowing that it is real this time."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry. "Of course I will marry you again."

Harry slipped the ring back onto Hermione's hand and they both fell back onto the bed, each just cuddling with each other, reminiscing over the last couple of weeks and how silly they have been to not see what was obvious to the rest of the world, even Severus Snape, that they belonged together.

A/N There is one more chapter after this, and then I am done…tear tear… The next chapter should be out tomorrow. I want to get it done before the Sixth book so that I can start fresh on new stories after that book. I know this chapter is short, sorry, and the next one will probably be very short, it is more of a little epilogue. Sorry for the delay, lots of reasons, remodeling, graduation, friends, and laziness all have played a part in my lack of writing. I have college orientation on thurs. and most of fri. so the next chapter has to be out tomorrow. I am sticking by that. Well, love you all, and please drop a review to tell me what you thought. Maybe, now I won't get anymore death threats with minds at ease knowing that they are together…lol. Until tomorrow.


	15. Always and Forever

Chapter 15- Always and Forever

Harry and Hermione stood before a small audience in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. In the crowd was the entire staff of Hogwarts (even Snape), the Weasleys, Hermione's parents, Sirius and Lupin. The crowd was brimming with happiness and they gazed up on the couple getting "married" again.

Both were wearing the same thing as the first wedding. However, this time Albus Dumbledore was marrying the couple.

When it came to saying their vows, they chose not to go with the prewritten vows this time. Both Harry and Hermione wrote what they were going to say.

Hermione went first, holding a slip of notes that were never used as she was lost staring into Harry's eyes as she spoke, "Harry, when I sat down to write down what I was going to say I found it hard at first, because love is hard to capture in logic. And as everyone knows, I love logic. It makes sense. However, what we have is something that has no rules or guidelines. That was when it came to me. You were one of the first people to truly accept me with my love for books and rules. Back at school, we had our fights but you were the one person that understood me the most. You may have not always agreed with me, or followed in my example, but you left it alone. You knew that it was who I was. No one has every really done that for me. It will never cease to amaze me that you love me with all of my faults and quarks. But, I guess that is what I would do for you, and what I will do for you. No matter what you become, I will love you, always and for forever."

Harry hated to admit it, but he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not yet.

"Harry, it is your turn," Dumbledore whispered to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath to clear his mind before beginning. "It was hard to write what I was going to say, because to me what I feel for you is so fundamental and simple. Yet, I couldn't put it to words. However, I did think of a way that may help me.

"It was one night, a year or so after we left Hogwarts and we were gaining on Voldemort. We were living in our apartment and one night I had woken screaming and crying from a horrible nightmare. You came running in and you tried to comfort me. However, I was so ashamed that you saw me crying and being what I thought was weak that I became furious with you. I started yelling at you and saying horrible things. But, instead of storming out on me, like I deserved, you stood there taking every word that came out my mouth. Of course I lost my steam and slowly calmed down. Once I stopped yelling, I realized what I did and fell back on my bed, crying again. You stepped forward and held me. You comforted me and stayed with me through the night."

Harry stopped for a moment, having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. He gave into the inevitable and let the tears fall down his face. "I didn't deserve it. I have done some horrible things in my past and treated you in ways that I am ashamed of in the past. Yet somehow, you always forgave me even if it took a couple of years," Harry smiled through his tears.

Hermione was now crying. She remembered that night, and it was one of the worst nights, seeing Harry in such a horrible place and her unable to take away the pain.

"I never deserved you, and I still half wonder if I do now. My life is a better place because of you. I might not even be alive today if it weren't for you. I love you with my entire heart. I love you more than words can even say."

Dumbledore was smiling sweetly as he watched the couple. He spoke the final words of the ceremony and announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife…again." There was a chuckle that went through the room. "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry smiled happily and leant over and kissed Hermione.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with a lot of noise considering how few people were actually in it. They were all enjoying themselves at the "reception". Harry and Hermione were talking to their guests and explaining what their plans were.

"So, are you going to be continuing your work at the ministry from Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"No, I have put in my resignation and have accepted the post of Transfiguration professor hear at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled happily at the idea.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands excitedly at the prospect. "Oh, that is simply marvelous. You are going to be a great teacher."

"I have no doubts that she will be a fantastic Transfiguration professor." Professor McGonagal came up to the trio and joined the conversation. "Hermione here is one of the best students that have ever graced the halls of Hogwarts and the best Transfiguration student I have had the pleasure to teach."

Hermione blushed at such high praise. "Oh thank you Professor."

McGonagal smiled, "It's Minerva to you now."

Hermione laughed, "I don't know if will be able to call you that. It seems so disrespectful. I will try though."

Harry and Hermione continued walking around talking to people, but were stopped when they saw that Snape and McGonagall were now in a heated argument. They were whispering to each other furiously.

Harry and Hermione stood there watching and then were joined by Dumbledore.

"What are they arguing about Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I believe they are having a debate over who has won a certain bet about your two's relationship," Dumbledore replied, chuckling softly.

"I thought Snape had won, because he was closest to the date of our first wedding," Hermione wondered out loud.

"Yes, but since that wedding was fake and this one real, Minerva believes she entitled to the money since her date is closest to this wedding." Dumbledore was highly amused by this.

"Really, I thought Professor McGonagall would be above such a thing," Hermione said, disappointed.

"Well, she really could never turn down an opportunity to beat Snape," Dumbledore smiled at the two of them. "I believe I need to go over and settle this.

As Dumbledore left them Harry and Hermione sat down at one of the small tables that were laden down with food in the Great Hall. They were not alone for long. Sirius sat down next down to Harry.

"Well, I must say congratulations," Sirius told him smiling as if he were holding something back.

Harry replied, "Thank you, now go ahead and get it out of your system. I know it is killing you."

Sirius didn't need another invitation. "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Yes you did."

"And I came over to say something else. Please tell me you will be exercising you rights as a husband," Sirius whispered in an undertone to Harry as Hermione talked to Ron's girlfriend, Zoë.

Harry smiled to Sirius. "Yes, I am not a moron."

Sirius looked relieved. "That's good, it's about time you got some." Harry just shook his head in reply to this. "And, do I need to give you any advice or anything, because in my day I was quite…"

Harry wouldn't let him continue any farther. "Do not speak another word Sirius. I have it all under control."

Sirius seemed to want to argue, but at this point Dumbledore waved his wand and slow music resounded around the hall.

"If you don't mind Sirius, but I am going to dance with my wife during our song." Harry held out a hand to Hermione, "Mrs. Potter."

Hermione took his hand and followed him to an empty space to dance. "Harry…"

Harry looked down at Hermione, "Please tell me that you are taking my name. I love the sound of it."

Hermione smiled up at Harry. "Of course I am. I just wanted to tell you that I love how you say it. Mrs. Potter, Hermione Potter, Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione sighed and snuggled up close to Harry listening to the too true words of their song.

For once in their lives, both Harry and Hermione didn't feel any discontentment or ill feeling to life. They didn't feel like life wasn't fair or that they wished that things could be better. For once their dreams came true and they would live happily ever after.

At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smile, you smile oh  
And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven for you are mine...  
At Last

A/N There are a couple of things I would like to say.

First-I would like to thank all of you for the overwhelming support for this story and for all of you who have stuck it out and kept with this story, even when I wouldn't write for months. I couldn't have done it without you. I am still shocked that I am on so many favorites list or that I have gotten this many reviews, or the newest shock, this story is apart of 6 C2 communities. OMG! I can't comprehend it. Thanks so much.

Second-I know about the song lyrics thing, but once I chose those lyrics I knew I would end the story with them. I hate that rule and see no point in it and I intend to comply with it in the future, but I had to finish the story with them. Those lyrics are by Etta James-At Last.

Third-I can't believe I have finished this story. It has been a part of my life for over two years. I actually started it not long after the fifth book. I was so furious with that book…I still am. I am rereading it for the second time right now to refresh my memory and I am still not happy with it. But, this story has given me something to do between books, and who knows maybe I will do it again between book 6 and 7.

Fourth-I will be writing more in the future. I have many ideas for one shots. We will see where those play out with the arrival of 6th book. It doesn't mean I won't write them if they don't fit, after all I ignored the 5th book and how Sirius is dead. But, you never know and my stories may fit in even better or I might get better ideas. Also, with college, I don't know how much time…btw, I will be attending Central Washington University. Somebody asked. However, I will not be giving up on writing. Who knows, maybe I will branch off into original work. We will see.

Well, once again thank you all for reading. It has been amazing ride and I have learned a lot and grown a lot as an author. If you haven't already, read my other stories. I have many one shots and another longer story. Thanks again, and I hope to see you soon with another story.

Chrisfaithalin


End file.
